Dragon riders and ninja turtles
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: The Krang build a time machine and we see Hiccup, his father and their friend in 2012 New York City and run into the turtles and battle the foot clan and etc.
1. Welcome to the big apple

**Fare warring I don't own either Httyd and TMNT (2012)**

It was a normal day on Berk, it was a pleasant Thorsday and Hiccup was riding Toothless in the Nigh sky Hiccup: "This cool bud." The Northern lights shining and all was right in the world in their time.

Meanwhile in 2012 New York underneath the city the Turtles: leader Leo: blue headband leader weapons two Katanas, the rebel Raph: red headband soldier weapons two sai, the brains Donnie: purple headband scientist weapon bō, and the fun on the bun Mikey: orange headband child like guy weapons two nunchaku which covers kusarigama. Were practicing with their weapons while Master Splinter watches Splinter: "Fast! More speed!" The turtles slice and dice sold bricks in to two. Raph: "This just too easy." Leo: "Don't get too convent Raph bricks are small but still pack a punch... He was interrupted by brick to the head." Mikey: "That's gotta hurt." Leo: "You think?" Splinter: "Enough! You must have your guards up never let you opponent see a weak spot in your attacks."

Back on Berk, Hiccup his dragon Toothless and the gang and their dragons: Astrid second-in-command and her dragon Stormfly, Snotlout the soldier and his dragon Hookfang, Fishlegs and his Dragon Meatlug, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their dragon Barf and Belch, Stoick and his dragon Thornado, and Gobber no dragon. They were in the Great Hall having dinner. Hiccup: "So did anyone have anything done today?" Astrid: "Me and Stormfly just finished plowing the fields for next harvest." Snotlout: "I didn't so much work today." Fishlegs: "I gave Meatlug a bath today." Gobber: "I fix some dragons teeth as usual." Tuffnut: "Me and Ruffnut tipped some yaks over today." Ruffnut: "Yeah and it was so fun." Stoick: "So you two were the one's tipping over the Yaks?! It took me all day to lift those yaks up!"

Meanwhile back in New York the Kraang were building a Time machine to stop the turtles from being mutated but some wiring was mixed up. Kraang 1: "Kraang did Kraang build the machine tha Kaang told you build for Kraang?" Kraang 2: "Kraang says yes to Kraang." As the machine started then the time date and location was going hay wire and started to a huge beam of light. The dragon riders of Berk started to see the portal of light then started to get pulled along with their dragons and Gobber.

As the dragon rider travels through Time and Space they began screaming. Astrid: "Hiccup! What's going on?!" Hiccup: "I have no idea! But what ever it is I don't think this is the Gods work." As they reached the end of the portal the ended up in the Kraang base.

The Dragon riders, dragons and Gobber flew out of the portal unconscious. Kraang 1: "Kraang who are the people that came out of the portal that Kraang build for Kraang?" Kraang 2: "Kraang doesn't know." Then the Shredder is on the view screen. Shredder: "What's going on Kraang did you build the time machine like I asked?" Kraang 3: "We have the one called the Shredder. But Kraang has run into a slit problem." Shredder: "What kind of problem?" Kraang 1 and 3 look at each other then faced the Shredder Kranng 1: "The time machine malfunctioned and instead of going back to the past of the birth of the ones called the turtles instead brought forth 8 people, and 5 strange creatures." Shredder looks at the people. Shredder: "It can't be! I thought they were only a myth." Kraang 1: "By what means do you call the humans who came from the portal a myth?" Shredder: "Since I've made my fortune, I've collected books form all over the globe and from an abandon island in the Arkapeligoko I discovered a Great Hall that belong to Vikings and found paintings of shields of Viking fathers and their sons. And a book with strange creatures and another book with a picture of these very people and the creature called... DRAGONS!"

**_To be continued... I know cut off where it get suspenseful I know I'll continue later._**


	2. The truth behind the myth

Kraang 1: "What are dragon the one called the Shredder said what the creatures are?" Shredder: "Dragons are a mythical beast that has been around the earth in manny different cultures for centuries, even in Norseman history, and this book of dragons explain what these species: The red one is a Monstrous Nightmare the can light them selfs on fire, the blue two legged horned one is a Deadly Nadder, it has the hottest fire and shoots spikes at it enemies, the two headed green one is a Hideous Zippleback, the left head breath gas, the right head lights it, the rocky with tiny wings is a Gronckle it eats rocks and uses it as fire, and the blue one is a Thunderdrum it can't breath fire but has a sonic scream that can kill a man at close range the last one is a Night Fury. That one is most powerful and it's black as the night sky." Kraang 1: "The creature called Dragon would be the perfect DNA to make your foot clan soldiers invincible." Shredder: "No! I won't them here in my foot clan lair, you can bring the boy with the prosthetic leg here as well, dispose of the rest." Kraang 1: "Yes sir."

In the Sewer's April and Casey were with the Turtles And just receive that the Kraang was on the move. Leo: "Guys we got Kraang on the move!" Raph: "Oh yeah I'm pump't and ready to go." Leo: "Let's move! So the Turtles jumped in the Turtle mobile and started to chase the Kraang."

Kraang In disguise 1: "Check if the creatures and humans haven't regain consciousness." Kraang in disguise 2 looks in the back and sees only Hiccup waking up. Then a hit from the Turtle mobile causing everyone including the dragons to wake up. Tuffnut: "What in Thor's name was that?" Stoick: "I don't know but why we're in this metal wagon we'll find out soon enough." The Stoick kicks the doors open and steps out and sees the wagon has no horses as the other teens and dragons step out they see the city and were in Ah... Snotlout: "Where are we?" Stoick: "I don't know but as soon I gets some answers then will know and hope to find a way back to Berk." As the Turtles step out of the Turtle mobile they were confused. Donnie: "That's weird." Mikey: "What's weird?" Donnie: "They look like Vikings! But that's impossible Vikings haven't existed in over a Hundreds of years." Hiccup turns around and sees the Turtles. Hiccup: "Uh... Dad." Stoick: "Not now son, I'm trying to get some answers." Hiccup: "Dad I'm really sure you should see these creatures..." Stoick turns around and sees the Turtles. Leo and Raph walk up to them, Stoick the teens got on their dragons and the Turtles were surprise. Leo: "That's new." Mikey: "Let's kick some bad guy butts." Hiccup: "Stop! Let's try and talk to them they seem capable of speech." Stoick turns his son so let's him go. Hiccup: "Toothless down next to the four turtle men gently." As Hiccup walks to Leo. ,Hi, my name is Hiccup..." Hiccup was interrupted by Mikey giggling Mikey: "Hiccup? What kind of a name is that?" Hiccup: "Anyway... Can mind ask where are me and my friends and father are?" Raph: "You're in New York kid where do you think?" Hiccup: "New York? I've never heard of a place like this and what's With the horseless wagons?" The turtles look at each other. Donnie: "You're kidding right?" Hiccup nod no. Leo: "We'll explain back at our lair lucky theres a man hole cover as for your pets we know another way in. Hiccup: Thanks. So the group has entered the sewers manny began starting to hate it." Tuffnut: "Uh! This place smell worse then a yak after it's done it business if you know what I mean." Mikey: "We've been down here since we were reborn." Hiccup: "Reborn?" Donnie: "While if you wanna know the story our father master Splinter will explain." Leo: "Fare warning he's a rat." Ruffnut: "Oh. You mean he was a thief or something?" Leo: "No I mean a actual rat. Tail, whiskers, and everything." Gobber: "So I'm guessing he's a small Rat?"

When they reached the Turtle's lair everyone was a bit in ah... Snotlout: "Nice please you got here. I guess when people throw stuff away I guess you can find something pretty nice." Hiccup looked around then Master Splinter walks in and to everyone's surprise to see him. Splinter: "Sons! What is the meaning of this?" Leo: "I can explain master: The Kraang had these people and... Their pet um." Hiccup: "Dragons." The a Turtle and Splinter looked at them with confusion till Mikey started laughing. Mikey: "No way those things are dragons!" Astrid: "Yes they are. We'll explain where are and everything also what day is it." Donnie: "September, 2ed, Thursday." Hiccup: "Thursday? You mean Thorsday." Splinter: "By what do you mean Thorsday?" Hiccup: "The day named after the God of thunder and lighting." Donnie: "I've heard Norseman naming one of their days after one of their Gods, but judging from the close their wearing and the prosthetic legs and their Viking helmets I'm guessing you're Vikings right?" Tuffnut: "Yeah! Duu! What do think we are?" Leo: "That's impossible Viking haven't been around in hundreds of years." Hiccup: "What are any of you taking about Viking are still around right?" Splinter: "No, Viking are part of human history. There maybe decadence of Viking but that's it." Leo: "Let us explain the whole thing." So Leo explains to the dragon riders

**That's the end of this chapter.**


	3. The dragon master meets the Shredder

Hiccup: "So this is the future?" Leo: "Yes it is." Donnie: "And how did you guys and your dragons get here to New York?" Astrid: "You know we don't know. One minute we we're eating at the Great Hall then sudden there's a portal and it sucks us in." Donnie: "My guess is that the Kraang build a time machine that was original made to go back and stop us from being mutated, but some miss wiring then caused you guys to enter our time." Gobber: "Who's are the Kraang?" Tuffnut: "What's a time machine?" Donnie: "The Kraang are an alien race squid like creatures from demotion X, and a time machine is a machine that allows some one to travel through time and space." Hiccup: "That makes scents." Fishlegs: "So how do we get home? Because I don't think Meatlug likes it here." Splinter: "I understand you wish to go home but I believe Donatello may make a time machine just give him time."

Meanwhile in the Foot clan lair the Shredder isn't in a good mood (though when is he in a good mood.) Shredder: "Where is the boy and the dragons?!" Kraang 1: "We had them all till the ones called the Turtles rammed our transpiration vehicle." Shredder: "Hamato Yoshi's turtles are a thorn in my side and with the dragon rider they'll be even more difficult. Rahzar! Fishface! Tiger Claw! Bring me the boy with the prosthetic leg and black dragon to me alive." Rahzar, Fishface, and Tigre Claw: "Yes master." The three mutant monsters when out of the building to find Hiccup. Shredder: "Kraang return to base and wait for me to give you the DNA to clone a dragon army." Kraang 1: "Why should we clone a dragon army the one called the Shredder asks us to clone?" Shredder: "Imagine an Army of flying fire breathing beast at my command to engulf the entire world at my will. And I've chosen the beast I shall ride... The Night Fury!"

Meanwhile Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar are searching the city till they find a man-hole cover and lifted up. Rahzar: "Why dose the master what some primitive boy for his dragon army?" Fishface: "I don't know to be honest with both of you but it's best not to ask him." Tiger Claw: "What ever the master wants we give it to him and this won't be so hard. I have picture of him." The three looked at the Picture of Hiccup. Rahzar: "This will be a piece of cake." Fishface: "I thought the same idea." Rahzar: "For once, we agree on something."

Stoick: "Splinter. Leo said that you were once human and once had another family." Splinter lead Stoick to his room and showed him the picture of his wife and daughter. Splinter: "This is my wife she's gone from this world and my daughter whom I thought was dead but really taken by the Shredder and raised as 'his' daughter. He accidentally killed my wife while he was aiming at me I still remember that day as if it was yesterday." Stoick: "This Shredder is a coward for taking your family from you." Spilinter: "He wasn't always an enemy. At one time we were friends if not brothers. Before he was the Shredder he was once called Oroku Saki, and we were once brothers till he fell in love with the same woman who was in love with me and wanted revenge against me." Stoick: "I feel almost same kind of pain. Before we made peace with the dragons and after Hiccup was born there was a dragon raid, my wife thought pease was possible but back then it was unpopular opinion till one night a unknown dragon with four wings broke into our house I rushed to save my wife and son. Hiccup was in the cradle because he was still a baby at the time, by the time I got there I tried to keep the dragon on me, I was almost burned. I jumped to to save Hiccup and turned to save Valka but... I-I was too late." Splinter: "I'm sorry for your lost." Stoick: "After that night I had to raise Hiccup by my self, I never remarried. At times Hiccup tried to be a dragon killer but every time he stepped out disaster happen, when he met Toothless I'd didn't take it so well I even disowned him. Till I realize my mistakes attacking the dragon's nest and awaking the dragon queen and almost lost my son." Splinter: "Being a parent is hard, when your children try their hardest to earn their father's love." Stoick: "(Chuckling) Yeah it was hard specially since I'm the chief of my tribe."

While April and Casey visit Mikey toiled them about the dragon ridding teens. April: "So you guy were once dragon killers till Hiccup ended the war without blood shed." Astrid: "Yes, and the war would have continued for another 300 years, without Hiccup and Toothless' help." Snotlout: "Speaking of... Where his Hiccup and Toothless? "Tuffnut: "Those two went into the sewer tunnels." Astrid: "Uh... Sometimes I don't know why we put up with you." Casey: "I wanna see these dragons myself." So the gang walk to a empty area there the dragons were a sleep Casey was in aw.

Meanwhile Hiccup was walking in the sewer system. Hiccup: "Look at this place bud, it amazing what a few hundred years can do." As Hiccup walks away Toothless spots a fish fin in the sewer water and growls. "Toothless whats wrong?" Then a fish scaly hand grabs his prosthetic leg Hiccup scream and calls for help. The echo was heard then everyone rushes to Hiccup's add. Stoick: "(Gasp) Hiccup!" Then the teens grabbed their weapons and started running to Hiccup. "Splinter I need a weapon." Splinter gives Stoick a Katana, Stoick didn't ask why is has a shape like a long kitchen knife he simply took it and runs to Hiccup, Toothless was about to shoot plasma till he was hit by a red dart and fell a sleep. The dart came from Tiger Claw hanging on to the side of the wall his hand holding on to a pipe. Rahzar: "That was too easy." Then Fishface steps out of the water still have his hand on Hiccup's prosthetic leg and lifts Hiccup up side down. Fishface: "For once things are turning our way." Tiger Claw: "Now we need to get this cub back to Shredder." Hiccup: "What dose you psycho boss want with me?!" Fishface: "Wouldn't you like to know, but soon you and your pet will find out." Then the three mutants hear a battle cry scream from a girl carrying an axe and it's Astrid. Tiger Claw: "Take the boy and Dragon out of here I'll hand the girl." Tiger Claw whips out his machete and attacks Astrid. The two warriors clashed blades Astrid spins the axe behind her back and jumps over Tiger Claw a kicks him in the face. As he steps back and relocate his bottom jaw he's impressed. "Impressive little one, I believe you've been training since birth?" Astrid: "My family is one of Berk's finest warriors." Then the two clashed blades again then Tiger Claw unbalance Astrid by making her fall on her back and pointing his blade at her face. Tiger Claw: "You have talent I'll give you that but you're a bit sloppy you need to hit your enemy where he's most vulnerable." Stoick: "Like this?!" Tiger Claw turns to his right a sees a fist punches him in the face. "Where's Hiccup?!" Tiger Claw spits in the water a gets up Tiger Claw: "The Boy is gone to the Shredder. And if you want your cub again you'll stay away from him." Then Tiger Claw runs away, and leaves a trail of splashed foot prints. Leo: "You just let him go?!" Raph: "What's with you?" Stoick: "I want my son alive not dead, and beside we're gonna fallow him to the Shredders lair." Donnie: "We know where their lair is just get in the turtle mobile and we'll take you there."

As Hiccup is tied up and Toothless muscled they entered the lair of the Foot clan. Shredder get up form his thrown and walks to Hiccup and Toothless. Rahzar: "Kneel before the Shredder." Said Rahzar as he hits Hiccup in the gut. Shredder: "Enough! Is that any way to treat our guests of honor?" Hiccup: "Who are you?" Shredder: "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Oroku Saki other know as the Shredder your knew Master/Student." Hiccup widen his eyes and Toothless growls in anger.

**To be continued...**


	4. Rescuing Hiccup

**We're back...**

As Hiccup was surprise what Shredder said. Hiccup: "What?! Ok Shred..." The Shredder looks at Hiccup with a death glare. Hiccup: Shredder. "I'm not your slave, and you're not my master. I'm the son of the chief of Berk." Rahzar: "You? The son of a Chief?" Both Fishface and Rahzar laughed at what Hiccup said till they both got punched in the head by Shredder. Shredder: "He is the son of the Chief and a descendant of chiefs long before him. In a way we are alike you and I." Hiccup: "I am nothing like you!" Shredder: "You and me are alike, because I'm a descendant of the Foot Clan." Flashback: "I was raised in the house of my enemy when I was a small child. The Battle between the Foot Clan and the Hamato Clan were constantly fight till the Foot Clan's empire finally Fallen. At one time Hamato Yoshi and I were once brothers in our childhood, but like 'all' brothers some were rivals in almost everything and even a woman whom I was in love but she had her eyes on another Hamato Yoshi and when they got married and had a daughter he stabbed me in the back! The site of Hamato with his Wife, and Daughter. So I rebirth the Foot Clan making me it leader and master." Flashback ending Shredder: "So in a way we are alike." Toothless was coming around and waking up. Hiccup: "Toothless! Are you ok bud?" Toothless responded by licking Hiccup's check. Shredder: "So you named your pet Toothless? I wonder why." Hiccup opens Toothless' mouth only to find no teeth. "So that's why." Hiccup: "He has retractable teeth." Shredder: "You will teach me your secrets! Lock him in one of the cells."

Two Foot bots dragged Hiccup into a cell and locked the door. Toothless was next to him in another cell. Tiger Claw returns from the sewer and speaks to the Shredder. Tiger Claw: "Master, the The large Viking with a red bread was the father of the boy. I think he will come for his child." Shredder: "If he dose come don't attack him I want to fight the man myself."

As the turtles and Dragon Rider were parked outside where they can see the Fool Clan's lair. Leo starts forming a plan of action. Leo: "Ok, me and Raph will take to top roof and take the guards out, Donnie , you and Mikey take the guards on the left and right side." Stoick comes up with his side of the plan. Stoick: "And while you handle the guards Astrid, and Fishlegs will pose a destruction for the front. Snotlout, April and Casey take care of the vehicles before we leave incase they try to fallow us. Ruffnut, Tuffnut use Barf's gas to cover our escape and when we leave with Hiccup and Toothless use Belch to light the gas." Astrid: "Got it". Leo: "Um... We've had more experience fighting the Foot Clan. You sued leave this to us." Stoick: "No! This is my son. And if anyone's gonna save Hiccup it's gonna be me. Splinter and Gobber you two come with me." Splinter: "You want us to go with you?" Gobber: "I don't know about this Stoick. "We've faced manny things but an army of mutants and men wearing strange clothing called Ninjas?" Stoick: "I know it's seems hard but I'm not leaving my son To die." Splinter: "I understand. A father would do anything to protect his children."

As four Foot soldiers stand out side on the roof then one of them is slipped and the other one turns and sees his partner gone then he's gone. In the vehicle base Snotloud and Hookfang burn the tires of the motorcycles. Snotlout: "(Whispers) SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OY, OY, OY!" The front guards the see Astrid and Fishlegs. Astrid: "Hay pajama guy it's past your bed times!" Fishlegs: "Your mothers called they want their kitchen knifes back!" The front ninjas chased Astrid and Fishlegs to a dark ally where they're amused by Stormfly when she shoots her spikes at three Foot soldiers pinning them to the wall. The last one was rushed/Tackled by Meatlug. Astrid: "Nice shooting girl!" Fishlegs: "That's my Meatlug."

As Stoick, Splinter, and Gobber walked in the Foot Clan lair a Foot bot charges Stoick till Gobber hits the bot in the face with his hammer hand and accentually punches its head off. The three look and see sparks and wires. Gobber: "Yesh! I fought dragons, Outcast and Berserks and never have I faced a Foot Bot." Splinter: "Be on your guard! Where see one Foot soldier or Bot manny more will come." Then 50 Foot soldiers, and Bot surrounded Stoick, Splinter, and Gobber. The Foot bots charged only to get the crap beat out of them. Then Stoick kick the doors open where they see the Shredder and his warriors (Razhar, Fishface, Stockman Fly, and Tiger Claw.) Stoick: "So you're the one called the Shredder." Shredder response. Shredder: "It is truly an Honor to meet you my guest. What a welcome to see you Stoick the Vast face-to-face." Stoick: "Poor choice of words coming from a man who hides behind a mask." Shredder: "Now that we skip pleasantries I believe you want something." Stoick: "We're here for my son and the dragon! And you're gonna give him back." Shredder: "You want your son and his pet back? Then come and take them." The Shredder snaps his fingers bringing Hiccup and Toothless out. Stoick: "Hiccup! If you harm one hair off his head I'll kill you!" Shredder: "Let's make a deal a fight who ever loses will lose the boy and dragon. What do you prefer weapons or no weapons?" Stoick: "No weapons!" Splinter: "Carful he is tricky and cunning." Stoick: "I know what I'm doing." Then Stoick charges Shredder and dodges his fist and punched him in the face. As the Shredder lays on the ground his soldiers were in aw... "You're a coward sending your lackeys to tack my son!" Shredder: "I take what I want." The Shredder throws a punch only to be blocked by Stoick. Stoick: "Not this time or ever again!" Then the two started fighting and the Shredder's winning till Stoick punches the Shredder in the side where he has no armor, as the Shredder falls to the ground Stoick grabs the cape and lifts Shredder up over his head and throws him to the ground, and in to a window. The Shredder lies on the ground wounded. Stoick walks to Hiccup and carries him and Toothless home to the Turtles lair. Gobber lifts the lower half of Toothless as the walk away, Splinter looks at the Shredder and says to him. Splinter: "Oroku, this is what happens when you take a Viking father's child. I hope you learn that." So Leo and Raph saw the whole thing and were in aw as well." So Leo called the others back to the Turtle mobile. Fishface and Razhar help Shredder up and carry him to his thrown, as Shredder regains consensus he's even more angrier then before. Shredder: "I will not underestimate that Primitive Viking again now get them!" As the Ninjas head for the vehicles but the tires are melted and the doors are locked from the out side. Shredder: "The Vikings are more of a problem then I thought they be!" Razhar: "Master what do you want us to about them?" Shredder: "Next time capture them all and their dragons! And find any DNA in the cells where the boy and dragon were in." Fishface: "Why master but we don't really need the..." He was interrupted by the Shredder's fist. Shredder: "I need to clone the boy! I have a plan for his DNA." The he begins to laugh evilly.

Back at the Turtles liar Hiccup was rapped in bandages and place a wet Towel over his head by Astrid. Stoick: "If we're gonna be here for a while we need to stay in groups never alone even with our dragons. Dose every one got that?" Everyone agreed. Then Donnie pointed out facts. Donnie: "So wait there's three Raphs, Two Loes, three of me, and three Mikey's! Splinter: I believe so Donatello. Welcome to our home Dragon Rider. Snotlout: "Yeah! Wahoo!" Astrid: "(Whisper) Shh! Hiccup's still sleeping."

**To be continued...**


	5. The good Hiccup and the bad Hiccup

As a week has past since Hiccup was captured by the Shredder, and Hiccup starting to heal from his scratches. And Mikey comes in with 'pizza'. The dragon riders were confused was pizza was. Tuffnut: "Pi...zzz...a?" Astrid: "Well if it's anything new we should try it." Hiccup was the first because he need to regain his strength or what strength. Mikey: "You'll love it. There's cheese, tomato, crust, and other toppings." Hiccup takes his first bit and his taste-buds went wild! Hiccup: "Oh my Gods! This is great! You gotta try it." Then everyone took a slice and they all went crazy. Snotlout: "And to think we've been eating fish for years." The Dragons were eating fish they found in a dumpster near the sewer system. The dragons started eating till a homeless man saw them. At first he though it was his mind playing ticks on him. Till he touched on of them, and it was Hookfang, he burst into flames and scared the man off. Toothless growled at Hookfang in disappointment for what he's done. The next morning the gang was watching tv. Hiccup: "I'm still impress how you make a small box show pictures of people and other things moving." They watched till they changed the channel to the news. Reporter: "This just in a homeless man says he saw strange creatures eating fish out of a dumpster. Sir could you care to explain?" The homeless man: "Thank you. There I was minding my own business then I see the weird looking thing. One look like a bolder with tiny wings, and four legs and sharp teeth, and a solid black one with a tail fin the was red. And a tale fin, red one that burst into flames and attacked me!" The Reporter: "Thank you sir, well it look like us New Yorkers though we've seen everything from ninjas to aliens to now strange creatures." Then everyone turn to the dragons. Hiccup: "Toothless did you and the other dragons went out without our permission?" The dragons responded by scurrying away.

Meanwhile at a Kraang base the Kraang started cloning Hiccup then Shredder call the Kraang. Shredder: "Is the clone ready?" Kraang 3: "The one called the Shredder has asked if the clone is ready, and by the way yes its ready." Shredder: "Good. I want him at my lair before night fall I have a plan for the clone."

At the Foot Clan lair Fishface ask Shredder, Fishface: "Um...master. Why do we need a clone of the boy?" Shredder responds: "We'll use the clone to turn the Turtles and dragon riders against him." By say to his Dragon riding friends he'll be staying in the present and say hurtful things to them, and call the Turtles ugly freaks of nature. What better why to make him come crawling to us if they think he's a bad guy." Tiger Claw: "Master isn't that dishonest to turn one's friends and family is low." Shredder smacks Tiger Claw in the face and points his blades at Tiger Claw's face. Shredder: "Never question my plans or I'll have you skin as a rug."

The Kraang finished the cloning proses and the clone Hiccup was pure evil like a yang version of Hiccup, doppelgänger of Hiccup. Clone Hiccup: "What's up squad faces never seen a skinny Viking's body before?" The Kraang nod no.

As Clone Hiccup kneels to the Shredder at his lair Shredder gives him is orders. Shredder: "You will enter the Turtles lair and say hurtful things to make them turn on the original Hiccup. Got it?" Clone Hiccup responds: "Yes my master. And trust me they will be tears even bloody tears". Rahzar: "You better not mess this up. Or you'll be my personal chew toy." Clone Hiccup: "You don't scare me dog breath. By the way you need a mint because what have you been eating dog food?" As the Foot Clan leaves Clone Hiccup at a man hole the Clone Hiccup walks in and stays out of site by the real Hiccup. The Clone Hiccup bumbs into Astrid. Clone Hiccup: "Hello Astrid." Astrid responds: "Hello Hiccup what are you up too." Clone Hiccup: "Ho... Nothing just think." Astrid: "About what?" Clone Hiccup: "On Wether to stay here in the future where I can be a someone, or stay in the past where no one will even know that I'd exist." Astrid: "What do you mean? You'll live on through descends." Clone Hiccup: "Yeah people will only see me as a mythological person and to be honest with you. I've had a crush one you for years. But since we came to this time I've found girls hotter then you. So you can go back to the past where you'll fade to where people won't even know you existed." Then Clone Hiccup walks away with an evil smile. While Astrid started crying and tears coming down. Meanwhile the 'real' Hiccup is watching tv with, Leo, Raph, Casey, and Donnie till Astrid comes in and punches Hiccup in the face. Astrid: "I can't believe you said that you jerk! If you wanna stay in the future that's fine but you didn't have to say those mean words you Half Troll SKNNY FISHBONE!" Raph: "What was that about?" Leo: "What did you say to her Hiccup?" Hiccup responds: "I have no idea what she's talking about." Then Clone Hiccup runs into Mikey. Clone Hiccup: "Hello Mikey. "Mikey responds: "Hello evil Hiccup." Clone Hiccup was surprise that Mikey figured that he was the real Hiccup. Clone Hiccup: "What?! How did you...?" Mikey explains: "I can tell when an evil doppelgänger. Plus Hiccup's prosthetic foot is a little shorter." Clone Hiccup: "Silence!" Then shoots Mikey in the neck with a dart gun. And drags the body to Mikey's room in his closet and gags him with a sock. Then Clone Hiccup makes insults about Snotloud calling him a big ego with less brain and more bronzes and who was smarter between a bear and Snotloud my money's on the bear, calling Leo and Raph the worst tag team match up. Raph may have the muscle but when it comes to leadership he sucks and Leo the same but opposite responds saying Leo make a terrible muscles so he need Raph. And Saying master Splinter is a oversize rat and no humanity, the other very mean and hurtful things ,And the last but not least calling Donnie a eggs head and calling Fishlegs a giant bucket of lard, and Meatlug a ugly rock with wings and he said that to Donnie, Fishlegs and Meatlug all in the same room.

As Hiccup entered the living room Donnie come in with tears on his bandana. Donnie: "Here Hiccup take your presses time machine and go! Just go!" "I CAN'T BELIEVE THE HURTFUL THINGS YOU SAID TO ME, FISHLESG AND MEATLUG! MY BROTHERS KNOW IM AN EGG HEAD BUT THEY DONT SAY IT TO MY FACE AND HURT MY FEELINGS!" Now Hiccup was beyond confuses till his clone self walks in. Hiccup and Clone Hiccup: "What? Who are you? You're me. But how?" Clone Hiccup: "Enough with the pleasantries. I've come form the Shredder to bring you and Toothless to him. When your friends and family turn on you. You'll be running to the Shredder." Hiccup: "No! I'm not that guy, I'm good person I'd brought pease between my village and the dragons. I'm nothing like the Shredder!" Clone Hiccup: "You're wrong there's good and evil in all of us. I'm what the Orientals call the yang side you're the yin and both sides have a little of both. And you have no choice now stop being a whinnying baby and be a good boy and come with me." Hiccup started to make a break for it and wounded up in Mikey's room. And stared hear muffing noise then walks to the closet to find Mikey tied and gaged. Hiccup: "Mickey? What are you doing in the closet?" As Hiccup removes the sock and Mikey explain everything. Mikey: "Hiccup we need to get to the others and we need their help."

While everyone was watching tv they thought about what Hiccup said to them, till both Hiccup and Mikey comes in and explain, Hiccup: "Let me finish the person you guys were talking to wasn't me. It was evil version of me. The Shredder and the Kraang cloned me and made an evil doppelgänger." The dragon riders didn't believe him till Donnie pointed out the Kraang have done cloning in the past. Donnie: "Well it dose make scents because they try to clone April in the past once." Then the evil Hiccup comes in with Kraang guns and other weapons. The two teams formed a fighting stance and charges him till he started shooting. The Clone Hiccup kept foreign till he was hit by a plasma blast from Toothless. The real Hiccup jumps on the fake and started to roll in each other till they lost track of who was who. Hiccup: "I'm the real Hiccup shoot him." Clone Hiccup: "No! I'm Hiccup shoot him." Leo: "Dang it! They look exactly the same." Mikey: "No the left one is the real one." Clone Hiccup: "How do keep know I'm the clone?" Mikey: "The prosthetic leg Is a little shorter." Gobber: "And I know my handiwork. So everyone jumps on him till he started popped." Hiccup: "What in Odin's ghost just happen?!" Donnie: "Was molecularly unstable which caused him to explode that why he was under all over us cause to much pressure was too much." Mikey: "I've got an idea."

At the Foot Clan's lair the Shredder receives a letter from the turtles and dragon rider and what he finds is the gooey remains of Clone Hiccup. Shredder: "Ahhhh... That's the last time I use the Kraang to clone a doppelgänger." The next plan will have to go to plan B.

**To be continue...**


	6. The sick art of war

**Hiccup is starting to sick and has to lay in bed. Hiccup started to have a cold.**

Hiccup: "Ahcoo!" Hiccup was really sick, the Stoick comes in. Stoick: "Hiccup you're really sick you need to stay in bed." Then Leo walks up to Stoick. Leo: "Stoick the Kraang and the Foot Clan are on the move we gotta get going." Stoick turns to Hiccup. Stoick: "I just can't leave Hiccup to defend himself like helpless newborn baby." Hiccup: "Dad, I'm not a newborn baby so stop treating me like one". Stoick: "Alright Hiccup. Toothless stay with Hiccup. He did stay with you when you were sick." Then Leo gives Hiccup a book by Sun Zu. Hiccup: "So you have the cold by Sun Zu?" Leo: "Just like the art of war only for the body. Everyone else let's go. Splinter: Don't worrie I will stay with Hiccup too."

Meanwhile the Shredder was cooking up a plan. Shredder: "I want you to capture the dragon riders and the turtles I want them to be use as bate incase the Dragon master Hiccup isn't with them." Tiger Claw: "Master I understand but why do you need to others?" Shredder responds: "I want the boy to teach me everything he knows, and to get rid of Homato Yoshi's disciples."

So when the Dragon Riders and Turtles arrive on Broadway's ally at 6:36 P.M. The gang arrived only to have a net drop on them. They try to break free but it's a made out of rope, chains, and Kraang metal. The Tiger Claw emerges from the shadows. Tiger Claw: "Ah... I remember you. It's Astrid isn't it?" Astrid responds: "Yes." Tiger Claw are you and Stoick ready for round two. Kraang 4: "What should we do with the ones called the Turtles and the ones called the Dragon Riders Kraang ask to the one called Tiger Claw?" Tiger Claw: "We shall take them to my master."

Back at the Turtles lair Hiccup started vomiting a lot. Splinter: "That's good Hiccup, you body's rejecting the toxins in your system." Hiccup: "I don't really feel worse then I look." Then Hiccup notice the book Leo gave him, Hiccup touches it then the spirit of Sun Zu appears. Sun Zu: "Sun Zu say when the invaders ender the area it becomes a battlefield. When you have the cold." Hiccup: "Ok Sun Zu, how do I stop this cold dead in it tracks"? Sun Zu: "Sun Zu says before battle first seek nourishment, once on the warpath there can be no retreat. When you have the cold." Hiccup asks: "Are you ok with chicken and water?" Sun Zu: "Sun Zu says that is a small start, but even the tiniest pebbles makes the biggest splash. So you need the basic food groups: Fruts, vegetables, meat, fish, and whole grains." Then Toothless and Splinter walks to Hiccup and lift him up. Sun Zu: "Ah... Sun Zu says it's better to have a friend and allies two or more strengths is better then one. When you have the cold."

At the Foot Clan the gang tied up and the dragons tied and muzzled and dragged into Shredders thrown room. Stoick: What do you want from us Shredder. Shredder responds: "I want your son. With him he and I can rule this world, imagine and army of my Foot Clan warriors, the Kraang and fire breathing reptiles at my command. The world engulfed in flames and everyone kneeling in front of me. Now that's out of the way now plug me in so when Hiccup is watching telivstion he'll see and here me."

Meanwhile Hiccup was having chicken noddle soop and ice water with fish and an apple with carrot sticks. Then the tv went all sticky then the Shredder appears on the screen. Shredder: "Hiccup, Homato Yoshi if either of you are watching this I want you to know that I've captured your comrades and if you want you friends and family back you meets us at my lair you have until midnight to show. Or I'll erase your friends and family from history." Splinter knew the Shredder would do this and leads Hiccup to his room. Splinter gives Hiccup his Katana he had for years since childhood. Hiccup: "Wow... You're giving me your sword?" Splinter: "Only letting you barrow it to protect yourself. Then Hiccup gets on Toothless' back getting ready to take off." Hiccup: "Come on Master Splinter, we have to save our friends." Splinter was confused at first till he finally got on Toothless. "Let's go bud." Then Toothless shot out of the sewers like a jet taking off.

As they flew through the night sky they finally landed in the Foot Clan's lair's front door they entered and found the first wave of Foot Soldiers and Bots Splinter, Hiccup, and Toothless charge at the Foot Clan warriors and drones. Hiccup slices Three Foot bots heads off Toothless shoots a plasma blast a four Foot soldiers, and Splinter beats the stuffing out of the rest. Second level and second wave of Kraang led by Rahzar and Fishface. The two generals charge Hiccup vs Fishface and Splinter vs Rahzar, Hiccup uses the sword on Fishface but he was to fast till Hiccup cut one the mechanical legs off. "Ah! I eat fish like you for breakfeast! 'Literally'!" Splinter fights Rahzar and Splinter was winning then Rahzar tires to go for the tail but Splinter scrates the Rahzar's face then kicks I'm below the belt (if you know what I mean.) Then Hiccup stated see his own bloodshream and sees the Kraang as the cold virus. Hiccup: "So it end where it begins in my own bloodshream. You Kraang colds may have hear about red blood cells and white blood cells but you've never face both a Hiccup blood cell and a Night Fury blood cells!" Then Hiccup and Toothless began to cut, slices, and dice the Kraang's exo-skeletons and blast them to pieces the last Kraang was in shock so he pulled hid gun to his robot suit and blast the head off, the got out of the suit and scurries away. Sun Zu: "Sun Zu says when the enemy send in troops it's either to weaken them or to stop them. And also to defeat the enemy of the out side first must defeat the from with in." As the three enter Shredder's thrown room both Spilnter and Toothless are hit with read darts to the necks as Hiccup sees his fallen comrads the he turns to see the Shredder emerging from the shadows. Shredder: "Is it fear or bravery that compels you boy?" Hiccup: "I'm not afried of you. I've face the giant dragon called the red death compared to it, you're a cream puff." Shredder growls at what Hiccup said then beat him up till Hiccup uses the Katana. Shredder: "I see Hamato Yoshi let a runt like you uses his childhood sword." Hiccup eyes turn to see Toothless regain consensus then Shredder grabs Hiccup by the neck caller, thrn Hiccup smerks till then he sneezes on Shredder's eyes and mask. Shredder: "Ah... Cover your mouth boy!" Then Toothless startes to get ready to fire, Shredder turns and sees the dragon and Toothless blast Shredder into his thrown. Hiccup runs to his friends and father and frees them by cutting the rope, cuts the dragons ropes and muzzles. Hiccup: "Ok everyone lets set out of here!" Everyone nods yes Stoick lifts Splinter and puts him on Thronado.

As they entered the sewers Hiccup's cold has ended. But when Hiccup was fighting Shredder he gave the Shredder a cold, back at Foot Clan lair the cold has taken it affect. Shredder: "Achooo! (groans) That boy has give in me his cold." Tiger Claw: "Master do you need any medicine?" Shredder: "Bring me any cold remedies!" As the ninjas and Shredders generals leave the Shredder looks at a picture of Hiccup. "You will pay Hiccup! Mark my word you will pay!" Then he crushes the picture in his hand.

**To be continued...**


	7. The Dragons in New York

**Fare warning some scene my look like something out of Jumanji it is and don't Jude me...**

Hiccup and his father and friends were in Splinters room where they're learning the ancient art of Ninjutsu. Splinter gives Hiccup and Stoick Katanas, Astrid sticks with her axe, Snotlout uses a weapon called Kanado (look it up on google.) Ruffnut and Tuffnut uses Naginatas (a spear like weapon look it up.) and Fishlegs uses a samurai hammer, Gobber sticks with weapons he has. Splinter: "To be ninja you must have equal balance and that pain in only in the mind." The gang try to balance on tall staffs and with their size and weight doesn't mix. Stoick: "Ah...!" Stoick falls face first on the floor. "How in Thor's name can anyone hope can do Ninjutsu without falling off tall sticks?" Splinter: "Stoick you're a great warrior and you're gonna let a tall staff beat you?" Stoick then gets back up. Then the next day started use their weapons. Both Stoick and Hiccup use their Katana's on three dummies, Astrid throws he axe till Splinter walks up to the three. Splinter: "More accuracy, predict your enemy's moves. Astrid you're using too much energy you must spread your legs closer to have less energy to use later." Astrid: "Ok..." Then she throws her axe this time her legs and this time she's not panting.

Meanwhile at a Kraang base where they just rebuild the time machine, then Shredder and two of his generals Rahzar and Tiger Claw walk in. Shredder: Is the time machine ready yet? Kraang 3: The one called Shredder ask Kraang if the time machine the one called the Shredder asks. Meaning yes its ready. Shredder: Good now we can bring different species of dragons to the modern world. As the Kraang turn on the machine the portal opens and 15 Terrible Terrors comes out of the portal and scurries around the base and one of the tiny dragons bump's into Tiger Claw's legs. Then Tiger Claw picks it up by the neck. Tiger Claw: "So this is one of the many species of dragons?" They don't look so freighting. The Terrible Terror didn't take kindly to that insult and inhales a bit the breaths fire on Tiger Claw and the rest gathered around Tiger Claw and attack him. Rahzar: Small in size but in numbers the are mean. Shredder: "We can use this to our advantage. Kraang keep the portal open and look for 4 different species of dragons and pick the perfect four and have fifteen of them." Kraang ask what kind of dragons? Shredder looks at the ancient book of dragons and chose Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, Gronckles, and Deadly Nadder.

Late at nigh the Terrible Terrors were in small cages and pet pins. Till the Foot soldiers and Kraang release them at first the tiny dragons were confused till the Shredder walks to them, Shredder: "Go... Have some fun." The tiny dragons started to run a muck a Homeless was sleeping in his cardboard box home and eating chicken till one of the Terrible Terror's saw him and wanted a piece of chicken so the homeless man throws him a piece then the little dragon eats it then the others came and wanted some too so they attack the homeless man.

Meanwhile Hiccup, and Toothless were flying in the night sky till unknown to them a Terrible Terror bites the prosthetic tale fin and rips it apart. The two decided to land and wait till morning but they hided in an abounded building and slept through the night. Back at the turtle's lair the gang were watching tv till the news came again. Reporter: Today are some new creatures, strange little lizard the size of small dogs with tiny wings and little horns began to attack people without killing anyone. Meanly only scavenging for food. What's next a stampeding heard of animals? The dragon rider were shocked at what the Reporter said. Stoick got up from his chair. Stoick: "Wheres Hiccup we need him and Toothless?" Mikey: "I saw him went out of the night sky and just flying around for fun." Stoick: "We have to find them before it's too late." Raph: "Uh... It's 10 in the evening that's way to late for use." Splinter: "Raphael is right you need your rest will search for him in the morning." The other groan... Snotlout: "Ah... I never even got to try me new Kanado." Splinter: "If we rest will find Hiccup. I promise you."

The next morning Hiccup and Toothless awoke from their sleep, there were pigeons on them. Hiccup: "(Yawn) Ok Toothless, I'm hungry for some breakfast, what about you bud?" Toothless nods yes. Luckily Hiccup packed food incase of going down. They had Fish for Toothless, and a loaf of bread for Hiccup. After they ate breakfast Hiccup goes out for some fresh air. "Toothless, stay here. You know we can't allow other people to see you. Especially people from this time." Toothless went back to sleeping. As Hiccup walks out he wasn't paying attention so walked into the road. As a police car droves by the officer and his partner were on the CB radio talking to their informant, officer 1: "Can you repeat that?" Informant: "I said a lizard with tiny wing and little horns." Officer 2: "Partner watch out!" The officer driving stopped the car. Hiccup reacted in instinct jumps on the hood of the car. Officer 1: "Oh! The two police men get out of the car." Officer 1: "Get down off of our car, and please get on the side walk." Hiccup: "I'm sorry officers I wasn't paying attention." Officer 2: "You have some ID son? Oh, let me guest you left in your other Leif Ericsson costume." Hiccup was confused of what the cops said, Hiccup: "Who's Lief Ericsson?" Officer 1: "Ok kid we'll leave you a ticket just for fare warning. Ok?" Hiccup: "Ok." As Hiccup walks down the street people are staring at him. (I mean a young boy wearing animal skin and green tunic that's gonna stick out like a sore thumb.) Toothless was a sleep till he saw a green/light orange Terrible Terror. Then Toothless realized he hasn't seen any other dragon since he came to the time.

Meanwhile Hiccup was walking the streets till he saw five Terrible Terrors pass his feet. "Terrible Terrors? What are they doing...? "Then he turns around and sees Toothless running to him, people sees them and Toothless jumps on Hiccup and nudges Hiccup to fallow him, "Buddy, I know I saw Terrible Terrors. We gotta tell the others!"

Meanwhile the rest of the Terrible Terrors were making a muck, 8 Terrible Terrors were running in a small pack and people got out of their way, the little dragon past a tv store in their track and seeing the original 'Wizard of Oz' and see the flying monkeys attack the Tin man, Scarecrow, the Cowardly Lion, Dorothy, and Toto. The tiny dragons started imitate the flying monkeys and charged in the store and went crazy in their even stole some TV sets.

three other Terrible Terrors charge in a police car while the cops were eating donuts and drinking Coffey till three of them unlocked the door and started the car one of the tiny dragons was on the stirring while and the other two were on the pedals before shooting the shot gun. The officers (And yes these are the two Hiccup run into.) officer 1: "Wow!" Then the dragons started to drive the car. Officer 2: "Hay! Police! Freeze! Hay!"

The Kraang brought 15 different dragons out of the portal and started to make the charge through New York. So every Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, and Nadder started running Through the streets. The dragon riders and ninja turtles see a stamped of dragons heading down the road smashing cars and etc... Hiccup sees the dragon stamped. Hiccup: "What in the world is going on?!" Astrid: "Hiccup! Where have you been we've been looking for you." Hiccup: "Your not going to believe this but Toothless' prosthetic apart tail fin was torn apart by a Terrible Terror, I think the Shredder and Kraang have something to do with this."

Meanwhile Tiger Claw was getting giddiery to go and find Hiccup and Astrid. Tiger Claw: "Master permission to go and find the dragon master?" Shredder: "Why Tiger Claw?" Tiger Claw responds: "If he's out there and if he's going to try and stop a stamped of dragons then I must be on the hunt." Shredder: "Very well then but I want him alive!" So Tiger Claw walks away and loads up on weapons from rifles, blades, and small weapons like pistols and knifes. As the stamped of dragons goes through New York many stepped on cars and cabs luckily no one was hurt because they got out of the cars, Tiger Claw was now on hunt sniffing for his prey and sees Astrid and Fishlegs talking with Ruffnut and Tuffnut about Hiccup. Tiger Claw jumps startling the dragon rider wielding their weapons in attack position. "Tell you sniffling cowered Hiccup that I want him ant the Nigh Fury to meet me at this alley and..." Tiger Claw was interrupted by a crow running for their lives seeing the dragons running, then Astrid kicks a Tiger Claw in the face and runs into the road luckily the cars stopped. As the dragons are getting closer Astrid did only what she could think of at the time and got in the car. The dragons started running past and on the car three Nadders, four Monstrous Nightmares, two Zipplebacks, and five Gronckles. Luckily Astrid took cover under the stearng wheal, as the stamped was still running a Gronckle was trying to keep up with the rest but he's out of breath he can barely fly. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut ran to help Astrid out, while a Tiger Claw walked away.

Meanwhile Hiccup was at the zoo where the Terrible Terrors were releasing the zoo animals then they zoo animals heard the dragons and got in the stamped too. The two police officers found their car at the national park. Officer 1: "Oh my goodness! My car oh my car." Officer 2: "Let's see if it can still work." Officer one gets in and starts the car. Officer 1: "Yes! Ok let's get going." The police men drove until they ran into a red light, then they feel like an earthquake but it was really was the stamped of dragons and zoo animals. The two officers saw everything even the tired Gronckle who looks at them as he passes them.

Meanwhile Hiccup was making Toothless a replacement prosthetic tale fin out of raggedy old cloths then the Turtles found him. Leo: "Hiccup! Its total chaos there's dragons and zoo animals running a muck." Mikey: "Yeah and it almost fun but dangerous." Donnie: "How in the world are we gonna stop this stamped?" Hiccup: "I have a idea find all the dragon riders and we heard the animals to the park and trap them there..." Raph: "Is that it?! That's got to be the most..." Leo interrupting: "It could work but how do we lure them?" Hiccup: "Dragons like fish and Gronckles eat rocks so we need to make a trail for these animals to fallow and fire wall so they can't go the direction because of the fire." Leo: "Ok Donnie you and Mikey will take the little dragons find a way to get them to the park. Raph, Hiccup you two with me." Hiccup: "Actually me and Toothless will be fine on our own until we find the others." The two officers were driving until they saw a traffic cop thinking he'll back them up but it was really three Terrible Terrors driving, one was wearing a helmet and stirring, the second one was in the middle being a backseat diver and the last one was holding a gun in his mouth.

Soon every dragon rider and Turtle was started rounding up the tiny dragons and herding the other dragons and zoo animals to the park but a lion goes into the building where Hiccup and Toothless spend the night. So Hiccup turned and fallowed it. As the animal enter the park the dragon riders and turtles locked it from the out side Raph was about to close the last door till the tired Gronckle finally catches up and passes out at the gate in the park. While Hiccup and Toothless fallowed the lion to the building Hiccup got some jumper cables for an emergency then he steps on a glass top and falls! Toothless grabs the jumper cable with his mouth Hiccup begins to swing till he almost got attack by the lion, Hiccup: "Ah..." Screaming till he brakes through a glass wind (no glass shards in him) as Hiccup gets up Tiger Claw walks in. Tiger Claw: "Don't move! Stand up." Hiccup started to lift himself up. "End of the lind boy games up. Start running." As Toothless walks to help Hiccup he stops and growls at Tiger Claw. Hiccup responds: "No." Tiger Claw: "Aren't you afraid of me boy?" Hiccup: "I faced dragons and people scarcer then you. But my father once told me when I was little. You must stand against you fears in the eye and don't blink." Tiger Claw: "(Chuckles) Good lad. You acting like a man. Any last word of freedom?" Hiccup closed his eyes then Astrid and Stormfly shoot spikes at Tiger Claw's gun. Tiger Claw turns and sees the Ninja Turtles and dragon riders. Stoick: "Touch my son and you'll regret it." Leo: "You're out numbred Tiger Claw it best you just run back to your master like a good kitty." Mikey: "Yeah, you better go kitty." Tiger Claw took the logic and so he retreats, and back at the park the Kraang had to get ride of their mess and brought a small time portal to send the dragons back to their time, and when the dragon riders and turtles got back to the park they notice the Kraang is sending the dragons back to the past. Dragon rider saw the transporting hand portals and Hiccup goes for one and picks it up.

Back at the Turtles lair Donnie was reconstituted the machine to know how it ticks then will re-fix so the Dragon riders can go home. Hiccup: I can't believe I stud up to Tiger Claw while pointing a gun. Astrid: "You were brave Hiccup like back in the ring you were scared till you understood the dragons and became brave." Stoick: "You stood against that tiger and many worse thing so you are really brave." Hiccup smiled

Kraang were building a cloning pods the Shredder walks in, Shredder: You did get the blood DNA of the larger dragons? Kraang 3: "Kraang Has collected the DNA to clone dragons for our army." Shredder: "Congratulation Hiccup you only stop the inevitable. And so I will be the new dragon master."

**To be continued...**


	8. The puppet and the puppet master

**This is the new beginning of dragons.**

As the Kraang was cloning new dragons they started with the Night Fury but one of the Kraang dropped some mutagen in the pod the a Night Fury was slowly and steadily evolving, the Shredder walks in and sees the Night Fury who's eyes open and breaks free form the pod. Shredder: "Amazing the Night Fury clone now evolved to a humanoid state." The Nigh Fury first words: "Master. I live to serve you and I see you're cloning many different species of dragons." Tiger Claw: "You're talking for the first time." Night Fury: "My master I may not what you expected but I'm now your weapon to defeat the dragon riders and ninja Turtles." Shredder was in shock of what the clone said. Shredder: "How do you know of the Turtles and the dragon riders?" The Nigh Fury: "I and the original Toothless share a physic link to each other my soul and his are one. And I will fight them on one condition." Shredder: "What is that?" The Nigh Fury: "I want to be called 'Dragon King'!"

Meanwhile the dragon rider wear in training Hiccup was hanging upside down balancing with his hands while the blood was rushing to his head, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were holding wrist while hanging on a rope and holding a heavy weight, Fishlegs and Snotlout are on top one's shoulder using one's strength to how long they can hold, and Astrid was in a split between on two cinderblocks while meditating. Splinter, Stoick, and Gobber walks in while the dragon riders are trainning. Splinter: "How's everyone doing?" Hiccup: "I think all the blood is rushing to my head and I'm seeing colors." Tuffnut: "I want see colors can I triad places with him?" Splinter: "No training places. Now how do you feel Hiccup?" Hiccup: "I feel my lunch is in my throt." Then Hiccup throws up on the floor and passes out. Splinter: "Ok, that's enough training for today." So Astrid runs to Hiccup and lift him up to his room.

Meanwhile Dragon King was learning the ancient arts of Ninjistu, Judo, and Tiquando. His weapons of chose was the path of the sword: Katana, Long sword, crossbow, axe, and his bare claws. The Shredder and his generals, and the Kraang were disguising about the Dragon King. Shredder: "Dragon King may think he's a loyal warrior but we his army arrives and they overmatch both the Foot Clan and the Kraang..." Tiger Claw finishing: "Evolution shall give way to revolution." Shredder: "We must find a way to stop the cloning proses without him knowing it was us." Fishface: "I have an idea master." Shredder turns to hear Fishface's plan. Fishface: "Let the turtles and the dragon riders take care of that and let Dragon King take care of them." Shredder was thinking this idea could work.

Shredder: "Dragon King, I have a mission for you. You'll find the Turtles lair and terminate with exstream prejadus." Dragon King: "As you comand master." So Dragon King unfolded his wings the flys out the window, he flew as fast as a jet he finds a man-hole and removes it and crawls in to it.

Raph: "Hay guys do you dance?" Hiccup: "Sure, why don't we dance." The Mikey plays some rap music. Hiccup: "What kind is this?" Leo: "Hip hop." Tuffnut: "Ok, but we still like to know what kind of music." April: "Astrid, Ruffnut let's show the boys how girls dance." Astrid and Ruffnut nod in agreement. So the three girls did some crazy dancing even where Ruffnut hits her head on a wall. Casey: "Raph, Snotlout, and Tuffnut let's get funky." So the four guys are doing some funky crazy moves. The Hiccup comes in and dose a head spin. Mikey: "Wow! I guess all that upside down training pays off." Hiccup: "You know Mikey." As Dragon King entered the room the Turtles and dragon riders were in shock. "What in Odin's beard are you?" Dragon King: "I'm the mutated version clone of Toothless and you'll know my name is Dragon King." Leo: "I think you time of king is about to be over before it begins." So the Dragon Rider, Ninja Turtles and their human allies started to attack Dragon King. But Dragon King was prepared so he attacked them with his long sword and Katana, Casey uses one of his hockey sticks only to have it cut in half by an axe. The Dragon King ups out his Crossbow and starts fire it at our heroes. Till Stoick throws bolas at Dragon King's legs forcing him to fall on the floor. The Splinter uses his paralyzingly moves on Dragon King. Dragon King: "What have you done to rat?!" Splinter responds: "I have paralyzed you." As Stoick, Gobber and the teens chained him up. Leo ask Dragon King questions. Leo: "Ok you're a Night Fury that's mutated? And you named yourself Dragon King? And what else do you have plan?" Raph: "My guess is he's using both the Foot Clan and the Kraang to build him a massive army of dragons and will betray them at the last moment right?" Dragon King: "Yes, Yes, and I live to serve my master. And I shall. And I will not betray my master. "Then Splinter speaks: "My sons and Dragon rider go and find the Kraang's base and destroy the lab before they clone more dragons I'll stay a teach Dragon King wisdom." Then Toothless walks in and looks confused At Dragon King. Dragon King: "Ah the original Toothless it is an honor to meet you and since I met Hiccup I must say you two are a really close bond." Hiccup: "How do you know that?" Dragon King:" I have his thoughts, his memories, and his soul." Leo: "Ok we have to go where is the Kraang base?" Dragon King: "Fallow Toothless he's the map everything he remembers I remember too so what ever I remember he remembers." Tuffnut: "So if one of you dies then, the other dies right?" Dragon King: "No. It doesn't work like that."

As the Dragon Riders and Ninja Turtles leave the sewers, Splinter and Dragon King were talking. Splinter: "I wish to understand why do you serve the Shredder." Dragon King: "While I was in the cloning pod I heard everything he said about his life and toiled about the dragons." Splinter: "Ah. You're just the puppet and he's the puppet master, and what from stopping him from destroying you?" Dragon King: "What do you mean? Why would my liege destroy my kind?" Splinter: "He may fear you, because you may be a loyal warrior now. But once you've realize that the dragon army out matches both the Foot Clan and Kraang then you'll destroy them, so they send you here to be destroyed." Dragon King was in shock so he came to realize it.

Meanwhile the Dragon Riders and Ninja Turtles entered and 'attack' the lab. Hiccup: "Everyone out now!" Raph: "Science fairs over squid aliens!" Stoick: "Destroy the lab! So they burn the DNA samples." pods of Dragons and blew the base with gas explosion that Mikey pulled a gas pipe. As the heroes return to the lair the notice Dragon King was gone and splinter was meditating. Gobber: "Where is that nasty critter Dragon King?!" Splinter: "I let him go. He realized that he was nothing but a replaceable puppet and the Shredder was pulling the threads." Hiccup: "So where is he?" Splinter: "I think he's returning to settle his master once and for all..."

As Dragon King enters the door, the Shredder was surprise to see him. Dragon King: "Hi honey I'm home." Shredder: "Did you hear? The dragon riders and Turtles destroyed your army. I bet you want revenge?" Dragon King: Yes I do want revenge. From the one who was going to destroy my 'Brothers and Sisters' by your hands you just made the turtles and dragon rider to do your dirty work! Shredder was in shock of what Dragon King said. Shredder: "So you see the truth? Well I guess you're no longer useful to me. KILL HIM!" As the Foot soldiers and Bot and his generals attack Dragon King he uses his swords and axe on them and finally uses his crossbow on Tiger Claw's gun. Dragon King: "Now that there's no interruptions. I shall face my true enemy. AS A BEAST!" So Dragon King charges at the Shredder on all fours and the battle was fierce and Dragon King was winning till Tiger Claw regains consciousness he fires a small fire arm at Dragon King's back. "Aaaahhhhh!" He yells in pain then Shredder goes for the heart of Dragon King. Shredder: "You should have stayed on my side. Then at least you could have lived." Dragon King: "The age of dragons is over. I would have fought against you and anyone with 'Honor'." Shredder: "Well that's taken care of. Now let prepare for war."

**To be continued...**


	9. The Great Dragon awakens

**This is gonna be good Hiccup and the gang get to meet Asian cutler.**

As the Dragon rider and the Turtles visit Mr. Murakami restaurant Leo explain that he's blind. Hiccup: "So he can see us but dose allow pets?" Raph: "I don't know we've never took a pet so who know may surprise us." As the gang enters the restaurant Mr. Murakami was getting ready to serve his friends. Mr. Murakami: "Ah Turtle sans. Welcome and I see you've brought new friends." Hiccup and the others were shocked of what the blind chef said. Hiccup: "How did you know we were coming the guys said you're blind." Mr. Murakami: "I may not have my eyes but I have my hearing, smell, and feeling vibrations under my feet. And I heard multipliable foot steps and a metal foot stomp." Tuffnut: "Wow..." Ruffnut: "He may be blind but his other scents are better." Mr. Murakami: "So what do you and your new friends like?" Snotlout: "Give us one of everything. We came to try new foods." Mr. Murakami: "First Time eating Japanese food ey? Well I'll give you all the best dishes of food you'll ever have." Hiccup: "Thank you sir." So the gang ate the Japanese food and it was good. "Thank you Mr. Murakami san." Mr. Murakami: "You are most welcome Dragon Riding Vikings sans." The Dragon riders and Tutrles were in shocksd of what Mr. Murakami said. Snotlout: "Ok how do you know we're Vkings and how do you know we have Dragons?" Mr. Murakam: "I once went to Norway and smell animal skinned close of Europe and I can hear you dragon pets eating my thrown away fish heads in the trash. And I heard on the news about you, and may I ask your names?" Hiccup explains their names, their Dragon's names, and how they got to New York. "Ah... I'm truly sorry about how you got here." Astrid: "It's not your fault. Hay you want to meet the dragons?" Mr. Murakami: "It would be an honor of a life time."

So the gang walks out and the Dragon emerge from the shadows Toothless was the first. Hiccup: "Mr. Murakami I want you to meet Toothless." So Hiccup places the blind man's hand on The Toothless' snout. Mr. Murakami: "So this is your dragon friend? His scales are beautiful and smooth. It's like silk." Then Meatlug comes to the blind man and licks his check. "(Laughing) And after all these centuries humans have though dragons were killing machines. But that's just a small portion of what they are." Hiccup: "And your restaurant is a small portion of Asian cutler." Mr. Murakami: "You should see China town on New Years, witch's tomorrow." Fishlegs: "That would be awesome!" Mr. Murakami: "And this year in the Chinese zodiac it's the year of the 'Dragon'!" The dragon riders: "Wow!" Hiccup: "By what do you mean the year of the dragon." Donnie explains about the different Chinese zodiac's and what they mean. After that they went back home. So this mean our dragons don't have to hide in the alley right? Leo: "No the people might over react to seeing your dragons. But if wanna go that's fine but you need new close. Let April and Casey dress you guys up tomorrow."

So the girl Dragon riders were at April's house trying on new close. For Astrid: She's wearing a navy blue t-shirt, cut off jeans, and sandals. Ruffnut: A black shirt and yellow vest, with long jeans with boots. At Casey's house the guys are trying guy close on for Hiccup: He's wearing a emerald green shirt and stripped sleeveless shirt on top, and blue jeans with sneakers. Snotlout: A black vest with siper on it a cowboy hat and black khakis and black boots. Fishlegs: A big shirt with small pants and small shoes. And finally Tuffnut: Is wearing ripped sleeveless shirt, with and a long shirt under it, and black pants and tennis shoes.

The next day as the teens walk through China town they see a lot of different stores and many different people. Hiccup: "Hay guys look at that store." So the teens walk in and see cool looking close Astrid tries on a Chinese close with rose peddles and she's beautiful and HOT (If you know what I mean.) Hiccup looks at her in ahh. Tuffnut nudges. Hiccup's ribs Tuffnut: "(Chuckles) She looks great doesn't she?" Hiccup was speechless. Then the gang goes to a fistful and see the contest, and other games. They won a few prizes.

Meanwhile Toothless, and the other dragons got board, and decided to had to the China town New Year parade and see what's going on. The dragons enter a warehouse and found a Chinese dragon flout at first they reacted in fear and anger till they realized it was fake then a group of Chinese people come in the dragons couldn't think in time so they hid in plain site act like statues. Chinese man name Lee: "Hay Luis what's with these dragons? They don't look Chinese to me." Luis: "I don't know, I never seen them before. Maybe the Purple Dragons delivered them to us." Then Lee says: "Those guys are Japanese you idiot. But if these dragons were in the parade flot." So they slowly add the dragons on till they started to move. Lee: "What I though they were fake!" Luis: "I thought they were fake too. Let's pretend that this didn't happen."

Back on the streets the Purple Dragons were makin' trouble as usual because they're gangsters. The Purple Dragons pushed everyone they walked by till they saw Astrid. Purple Dragon gangster 1: "Hay baby you wanna spend New Years with me." Hiccup got angery and moves in. Hiccup: "Hay buddy she's my girlfriend!" Purple Dragon ganger 1: "Lets go where this one legged loser wont go." Astrid grabs the gangster's hand and twistes it. Astrid: "I think it's best if you leave me and my boyfriend alone before I break almost every bone in your body." Then she releases him then he calls the rest of his gang. Then Hiccup and Astrid call for their friends 6 vs 12 not a fare fight for Purple Dragons. Snotlout will take the big guys, Fishlegs will go for the second biggest guy, the twins will fight the three skinny guys, both Hiccup and Astrid will go for the rest. It didn't take very long before the Purple Dragons were beaten up and one of them has a black eye. Then the Purple Dragons called in reinforcements this time it 20 vs 6 so they started to run in to the parade.

The Dragons saw while watching from a roof top on a building, they knew they had to do something but they couldn't be seen so they went back to the garage and 'barrows' the dragon costume, and started to wear it and made their way into the road. As the dragons see the others play the Chinese dragons they act like them till Toothless sees Hiccup and gives a roar. The crowd was silenced then cheered. Hiccup recognized that it was Toothless and tells the guys to go for their dragons. Hiccup: "Astrid I think I heard Toothless and I think he and the others are under that dragon costume." So the gang runs to their dragons and hopped on. "Alright buddy let's go." Toothless growls in agreement and tells the others to stay in the costume till they're. Then all the dragons unfolded their wings even Meatlug and begins to fly and every one see no strings then they gasp. A old Chinese man: "The prophesy has been fulfilled! THE GREAT DRAGON AWAKENS!" So the Dragon Riders start to fly away till they made a stop and delivered the costume back.

As they sneak their way in the sewer in the Turtles liar. Then Stoick : "(Yells) Hiccup! What is the meaning of this?!" Hiccup: "Wh-what do you mean?" Splinter: "Why dose the telivstion says the Great Dragon awaken?" Hiccup: "Ho that. We went to China town New Year's parade and there was some trouble and Toothless and the other dragons came to save us but the 'borrowed' a Dragon costume." Stoick: "This isn't a joke Hiccup, you almost got you and your friends and their dragons and your dragon hurt. You're grounded young man." Hiccup: "But dad..." Stoick: "(Interrupts) No buts Hiccup! Go to your room. As for the rest of you go to your rooms as well! And no flying for the rest of the week!" Splinter: "I understand that you need to punish Hiccup as a father and the others as a chief but no flying? Why did you go that far?" Stoick: "Splinter you need to discipline these children both as a father and a chief. You need to rule them with an iron fist. And besides they can go two days with out flying?" Splinter: "I guess your right. But when I discipline my children by training them till their bones broke. But your ways just as good." So the two head for the kitchen and drinks water till Stoick fell a sleep. Hiccup come out to get a drink of water then sees Stoick and places a blanket on his back. Hiccup: "Night dad. I love you." Then he hugs him and walks away. And smiles back as he walks away.

**To be continued...**


	10. Trick or treat?

**To all you ghouls and goblins who hind in the shadows prepare to meet you predator. **

April came in to the Turtles liar but dressed up as a witch and Casey dressed as a zombie hockey player (ironic and predictable.) the dragons and Vikings were confused of why were they dressed like that. Hiccup: "Uh... Why are you two dressed like a witch and a undead person?" Casey: "It's Halloween a time where people dress up as monsters, creatures, etc... We're going to a costume party." Hiccup: "I heard it is a time where Druids did their spells." Donnie: "That was in Europe in the dark ages but that's now ancient History These days. And besides these day kids dress up to get free candy have some fun. And this be the prefect time where we can go out and no one will stare at us." Raph: "He's gotta a point, we've been in the shadows for too long and now we can let people see us and they'll think we're just in costume." Mikey: "And I heard when kids go up to houses and they ask for candy they say TRICK OR TREAT!" Astrid: "Why do they say trick or treat?" Donnie: "Because sometime kids when they get older they do tricks, like throw eggs at the houses, Toilet paper houses, and etc..." Tuffnut: "I think we should go." Ruffnut: "Yeah! It would be fun and besides people will think we're costumes after all." Hiccup: "Ok. Let's go."

So the Turtles and Dragon riders with April and Casey walked through town seeing kids dressed up as Harry Potter, Superman, Batman, Devils, and princesses etc... "So kids always do this on Halloween?" Casey: "Yeah I even did it. But not every kid dose it for reasons unknown. But when kids get older they have to do tricks for fun." The Hiccup sees a pyramid with an eye in the middle he and the other dragon riders walk to he building. April: "Where you guys going? The costume part's this way." Hiccup: "We'll catch up with you guys later!" As the teens enter the building the walk up the stares and enter the room where a Jamaican gipsy woman who is Christian but studded: Judaism, Catholicism, Voodoo, Buddhism, Muslim, etc... (Reason when you're in New York surrounded by different cultures, Minorities you need to know this stuff she even has book of different Mythologies from Greeks, Europe, Asia, and America. You never know when you're gonna help people in religious or etc.) As the Dragon riders ender the room they see the woman meditating while reading the crystal ball. The Gipsy woman with a Jamaican accent: "I can see your future children. Come let's see what the stars for tell of your future." Hiccup: "Ok, so what do you see in mine." As the gipsy looks into the cypher and sees Hiccup's destiny. The Gipsy woman: "I see your fate is to help strange creatures that people prefer to as myth. And you'll meet a stranger you've haven't seen since you was only a baby." Hiccup was surprise then the gipsy grabs Hiccup's hand in fear. "I also see you've faced a giantess beast that ever walk the face of the earth. A monster that would even kill it's own kind! And you will face more monsters and beast that were once good turned evil! And you face two men on from this century the other of your time! Be couscous to the warning or not for yee shall lose someone you keep close to your heart. One who has protected you since the day you came into this world." Then thunder clashes and cause Hiccup to run. The others got something similar as for Astrid something a little different in the end. "Ah... You will be married to a good man, a wise, brilliant, a just man, a man who by birth right shall command his people to an age of pease. The man is a one legged with a strange black creature, a mark under the bottom lip and upper chin." And for that Astrid leave the room and knows who the person is. (It's Hiccup by the way.) As the dragon riders leave the gipsy's building they're almost run over by puck teenagers in a truck. Teenage punk 1: "Hay guys look at the Vikings. Where did you get those costumes." Hiccup: "These are out regular close we're from Norway." Teenage punk 2: "Yeah and you smell like cattle. Pee yoo!" Snotlout got really angry till Astrid stops him. Then the biggest punk sees both Astrid and Tuffnut and make he's move. Teenage punk 3: "Hay babies wanna part with some real men?" Astrid: "Um this is my boyfriend." Ruffnut: "And this is my brothers." Teenage punk 2: "Lose the zeros and get the De Niro." Astrid: "I think I'll stick with the hero instead going with the zeros." As she pointed to the teenage punks as the zeros and Hiccup as the hero. So the teens punks try to take the girls by force till Astrid flips the biggest guy over he head. Tuffnut goes for below the belt and the other used Ninjistu and beat the tar our of them, till Raph comes in a stops this fight (For once he stops a fight.)

As the teenage punk fled in fear knowing what these guys can do. Raph ask the dragon riders a question. Raph: "What the heck is going on with you we can't leave you alone without getting into fights?" Hiccup: "W-w-we didn't start it." Raph: "I don't care who started I am gonna finish it." As the guys walk through the streets no one is still staring at them.

Meanwhile the Kraang were planing to attack the Dragon riders and turtles when their guard is down. Pretty soon Casey came to the guys with eggs, tp, and spray-paint. So they when to the Shredder's lair and spray painted graphite and threw toilet paper. Pretty soon Shredder's generals came out and saw the tracks on their lair. Then a whistle was heard the turn around and saw the ninja turtles and dragon riders even April and Casey holding a lot of eggs. Hiccup: "Trick or treat suckers!" Then everyone started throwing eggs at them even hitting them in the eyes though for Tiger Claw in the eye. Then the generals started chasing them Tiger Claw was chasing Hiccup and the other generals were chasing the others. Hiccup started teasing Tiger Claw. "What the matter kitty? Without a tail you're pretty slow." Tiger Claw: "Before I was mutated I chased pray with more meat on the bones and had four legs not one in a half." Hiccup: "Really? Then I'm faster then those animals you killed. Because I'm a one in a half legged runt."

Meanwhile the other generals were chasing the dragon raiders and ninja turtles with their human friends through the streets till they ran into the dragons at first they were ready till Stormfly lunches her spikes at them Fishface jumps only to be surrounded by green gas. Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut were sitting on Barf and Belch's necks they were smirking then Tuffnut left Belch's head to light the gas up. BOOM! Rahzar was about go for Snotloud till Hookfang grabs him by the arm. At first Rahzar took the advantage and clamp the mouth shut. But. Hookfang also took the advantage and sweep his head back and forth for a moment. As for Stokman fly he looked at the creatures and flies away.

Meanwhile Hiccup was still trying to out run Tiger Claw. Then Hiccup slams a door in Tiger Claws face seeing both stars and birdies. Hiccup: "What's the matter stripes can fully see with one eye? Or too slow without tail?" Tiger Claw is getting irritated. Then pulls out his machete and started slashing his blade left and right even between Hiccup's legs. Then Hiccup climes up on an antenna. Tiger Claw is really mad now. Tiger Claw: "Come back down fight like a man you little..." Hiccup: "No way you climb you come here and try and catch him. What kind of tiger can't even clime an antenna?" Then the antenna snaps causing Hiccup to fall on the floor. "Oh, please be gone. Ah no!" Tiger Claw started to use both his blade and claws till he cut Hiccup's regular leg and grabs the prosthetic leg and removes it. As Hiccup tries to stand on his scared leg and ignore the pain, Tiger Claw: "Let's see if you can run to freedom now my young friend." As Hiccup tries to run it's hard with a tiger claw marks on his leg and has half leg. So Hiccup call for Toothless by dragon roar, then Toothless wakes up then runs to Hiccup's aid. Hiccup kept using his dragon call while being chased by Tiger Claw. The others heard him and started to run to his aid too. Tiger Claw started to use his handheld guns he kept firing till he finally lost him in a greenhouse. As Tiger Claw tries to find Hiccup but different smells in the greenhouse. "You can hide in plane site and you can cover your sent in the flowers and other plants. But I can always smell fear." Hiccup crawled under the tables. Then opened the front door very softly, then Hiccup took a moment to gasp till a blast shot came from behind. Tiger Claw kicks the door down, Hiccup: "Tiger Claw seriously? What's in it for you if you capture or kill me?" Tiger Claw: "I am a hunter I live for the thrill of the hunt and I've 'finally' met a challenge worthy of a creature like me." Hiccup: "Ho, great." Then Toothless made his way up to a roof top and tries to defend Hiccup then the other dragon riders, and dragons, and ninja turtles, and their human friends came to Hiccup's aid too. Hiccup: Now you're out numbered and I would fight but I can't so surrender. Tiger Claw: "I will let you live. But soon I will be dining on Night Fury meat, and have his skin as a cape. And your head will be my finest trophy." So Tiger Claw runs away, Leo gives Hiccup his prosthetic foot back. Leo: "You know never engage Tiger Claw by yourself." Mikey: "Because that guy will tare you limb from limb." Hiccup: "Thanks guys." (Grounds) said Hiccup as he fell to his knees. Leo: "Donnie he need medical attain!" Donnie: "Ok! Ok!" the Toothless sees his wound and licks it to stop the bleeding. Raph brings some toilet paper and raps it around the leg wound three times (and its the soak up type.).

As the return to the lair Stoick is surprise of how Hiccup look. Stoick: "Hiccup what in the name of Odin happened to you?!" Hiccup: "W-w-we kind of pranked on the Foot Clan." Splinter: "You shouldn't have pranked them. Shredder is the kind of person that has a funny bone unless its someone in misery." Stoick: "Splinter's right from now on never under any reason prank the Foot Clan." Mikey: "Agreed." Then everyone nobs agreement.

Back at the Foot Clan lair Tiger Claw has pictures of the Turtles, the Dragon Riders, and their human friends. But the biggest one is Hiccup on Toothless. Tiger Claw looks at picture with an angry look on his face thinking it's mocking him. Tiger Claw: pretty soon I will have your heads as my trophies. So for now trick or treat? Then he "stabs" the picture with a knife and claws the picture.


	11. New friends in low places

**If any remember Karai from tmnt 2012 well she's in this story along with Slasher and many of you who don't know who he is. He was Raph's pet turtle before being mutated and gone evil then back to good. It's complicated story. **

As Hiccup and Toothless were flying through the night sky between 9:45 P.M. And 10:26 P.M. The two friends were flying through over the city patrolling trying to find crime. Unknown to them they flew over an USAF airbase. As a man on the Radar he notice something (Hiccup and Toothless btw.) the Colonel walks to the Radar man. Colonel: "Anything soldier?" Radar man: "Yeah I just picked up a strange thing flying through our air space." Colonel: "One of ours?" Radar man: "Nothing on schedule at this time sir." Colonel: "A plain?" Radar man: "No both too fast and too small." Colonel: "We got are selfs a bogie. Scramble the jets!" As the jets started to leave the air base. Hiccup felt the wind in his hair, Toothless felt the wind in his wings till they heard jet engines. Hiccup: "Toothless advanced maneuver!" The two try hiding in the clouds till the jets try to get a closer look. Till they saw them. Pilot 1: "Gold Knight one this is Gold Knight two we have visual. I repeat we have visual." Pilot 2: "Copy. Stand by to engage. Fire a warning shot." Jet two fires a warning shot but a small spark catches Toothless' prosthetic tail on fire forcing Hiccup and Toothless to fall in the water. "I told you fire a warning shot not a live fire!" Pilot 1: "I did fire a warning shot! Maybe some of warning shots must have caught something on fire."

As Hiccup and Toothless entered to water they try to swim but they couldn't. As they lost breath and fell to unconscious then something pulled them down. After a few hours Hiccup is almost waking his eyes and sees a girl almost his age, and she was cover Hiccup with bandages. Hiccup: "W-w-who are you?" Karai: "my name is Karai. And I know who you are. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Hiccup: "How do you know my name"? Karai: "Slasher kidnapped a Kraang droid and interagat him do get answers." Hiccup: "Who's Slasher?" Then a Giant tortoise with spike on his shell. Slasher: "Karai how's our guests?' Karai: "He's fine and his pet's alright." Hiccup was a bit scared of him and notice the Foot Clan symbol on Karai's armor. Hiccup: Ho, great I'm back in the Foot Clan liar. Karai: "No not the Foot Clan. I was raised by the Shredder until I discover the truth. That Splinter was my real father." Hiccup: "Wow, wow, wow. Splinter's your dad?" Karai: "Yes. And yet I was stolen and raised by the Shredder. I was living a lie. "Hiccup: "And you big guy?" Slasher: "I was once Raph's pet turtle once. Until I ate some mutagin and well I became this. And I went evil till I knew the true meaning of evil and thus lost my teast for enflflickting opion it." Hiccup sees Toothless waking up Hiccup slowly gets up till he feels a pinch in his side. Hiccup: "Ow!" Karai: "You need to take it easy you're lucky to survive the night what with the help of that sea creature the Kraang used as a gaurd dog once." Hiccup: "So why did you take my shirt off?" Karai: "I needed to find any wounds. Also thanks to Slasher we found this medical aid. We need to get you back to the other dragon riders and the turtles." Hiccup nod in agreement. As the four across New York they notice Kraang and Foot Clan, were smuggling weapons and chemicals. Hiccup: "You two see that? We got to stop them." Slasher: "Are you sure about that? Because if you are. I'm in." Karai: "Let's bring the pain." So the four jumped in and started to fight unknown to them the Turtles and other dragon riders were already in the fight. Astrid: "Hiccup!" She yelled and hugs him really tightly. Hiccup: "I'm glad to see you too Astrid." Then she breaks the hug and punches Hiccup's arm. Astrid: "Who are these two?" Hiccup: "I believe the turtles may know who these guys are." Leo explains and tells them everything.

As the Turtles entered the lair they notice April and Casey minding their own business till Slash and Karai entered the room. Though Hiccup was confused why Karai had snake eyes (I know ironic.) Karai explain that the Shredder was planing to use her as bate to lure both Splinter and the Turtles till she fell in by accident. Hiccup: "So can we see your other form? I know its not a nice thing to ask but..." Then Karai transforms from a human into a viper like creature and has viper heads without eyes as hands. All: "Wow!" Tuffnut: "Man that just awesome! How do you do that?!" Karai: "I don't know it mus-s-s-st have append when S-s-s-s-stokmen s-s-s-s-spilled that retro-mutagin in the regular mutagin." Splinter: "That mean you're half mutant and half cured. But Donatello can make a new cure right?" Donnie: "Maybe but it will be hard. Her cells are unstable, and unpredictable so it will be tricky." Astrid: "So her DNA is like a Chinese puzzle box right?" Donnie: "Well when you put it like that then yes." Hiccup look at her and ask for some alone time. Hiccup: "Karai can I talk to you alone in human form?" Karai nod in aggrrenment then transforms into her human form. After a while both Hiccup and Karai are siting on the edges of a sewer tunnel end. "So-o-o-o... What was it like being part of the Foot Clan I-I know it's hard but I just want to know..." Karai: "(Sign) It was hard I've been training since I could walk. Shredder fed me lies about my real father and I never met my mother, because Shredder said Splinter murdered her. But he was the one that kill her." Hiccup knew what it was like not growing up without a mother. Hiccup: "I know how that feels. Karai turns her head and in confuson of what Hiccup said. I never knew my mom because when I was a baby dad said she was taken during a dragon raid, by a four x-winged dragon with an owl like head. But my mother try to protect me. the others said and during the time growing up seeing everyone with their moms and teasing me by saying my mom left me on purpose saying my mother though I was a useless son. But my dad knew better, so I guess in a way we're alike right?" Karai smiles a bit. Karai: "Do you have any memories of her?" Hiccup: "I only have a toy that she made for me when I was just a baby. (Chuckles) It scared me half to death, I conundn't sleep for a week." Karai laughed a bit. Karai: "You were scared of dragons?" Hiccup: "You have no idea. I was so little when mom. But now that I have the toy back I love it." Hiccup and Karai hugged it out as friends knowing they are alike. Then scales appred underneath the water and poped out Leatherhead. Hiccup: "Wow!" Karai transforms into her snake form but the mutated gator didn't attack them but over here their stories. Leatherhead: "I don't wish to harm any of you. I over heard you stories and I feel sorry for you in my soul." Hiccup: "Who are you and what are you." Leatherhead: "My name is Leatherhead I'm an alligator, I was once a normal gator raised by a kind human boy. Till his parents found me and threw me into the sewers and that's where the Kraang found me. They did horrible experiments on me, the torgered my body. But they could not break my spirit!" Hiccup: "So you fought against Kraang before." Leatherhead: "Many times even in their dimension X."

Meanwhile at the Foot Clan's lair the Shredder was in a angrier mood Shredder: "Why isn't there my new weapons and chemicals for the mutagin?" Foot solder 1: "We were attacked by the dragon boy and the snake who his your former daughter and a large turtle with spikes on his back carrying a mace." Shredder heard the word former duaghter. Shredder: "Karai is with the dragon brat?!" Foot soldier 1: "Yes... "He said frighten. Shredder: "I will deal with him and Karai personally. The rest of you will be a distraction to lure the others away." As the ninjas left, Shredder is in thought knowing his adopted daughter is with Hiccup. So he pepared himself with new armor with weapons: A samurai armor made from tank armor and jet armor and Titanum steel and for weapons a sword sharp enough to cut through tank armor, and right hand mini-gun and blads as long as three ft in length.

Back at the turtles lair they were minding their business. They suddenly hear a noise from the front entrace and back entrance. Hiccup, Toothless, Karai, and Leatherhead took the back entrance while the others took the front. Stoick: "Protect Hiccup, Toothless, and Karai." Leatherhead: "I will guard them as if they were my own children." Stoick nods Leatherhead knowing he's a good person. As the other dragon riders, and ninja turtles charge the intruders from the front entrance while Hiccup, Toothless, Karai, and Leatherhead gose for the back. As the others fight what seems like 60 Foot soldiers, and 35 Kraang they put up a good fight. While Hiccup, and his friends are in the back and find no one till an exposition came from a wall as they brace for impacted they notice it was the Shredder: "I see Karai, you've taken a liking to these turtles and other mutant and even primitive Vikings." Karai: "You'll pay Shredder for what you did to my real parents." Shredder: "It was Homato Yoshi's fault your mother died." Hiccup: "No! It was your blade that killed her she never loved you the way you wanted. She was never yours her heart belong to Splinter's she chosen him and not you. And I bet it killed you on the inside and if you couldn't have her then no one should!" Shredder: "Hmmm... I will have your dragons scales as a cape, and your gator friend as boots, and finally you Hiccup you'll be my personal student, or you'll die." Hiccup: "I'd rather die..." Shredder: "That can be arranged and it's time for you to see... What an upgrade looks like." Then Shredder shows his weapons. And Letherhead, Karai, Toothless, and Hiccup stared fighting. Shredder was winning. And at the last moment Shredder grabs both Hiccup and Karai and runs off with them. As Leatherhead regains consciousness. He notice "both" Hiccup and Karai were gone. He couldn't find any tracks or any smell so here when back to the others to warn them.

At the Foot Clan lair the two were still unconscious so Shredder thought it was time. Shredder: "Get Kraang Prime." The a video screen. Kraang Prime: "Shredder you'd better have a good reason for calling me." Shredder: "I believe it's time to go to war. Prepare your soldiers and I'll prepare mine." Kraang Prime hangs up, the Shredder turns around and look at Karai and Hiccup. Shredder: "Put them in the cells." Shredder: "The age of the Shredder and Kaang begins now!"

**Du du du duaaaa. Things are gonna get bad. So to be continued...**


	12. The rising shadow part 1

**We left Hiccup and Karai being taken by the Shredder. And now the Foot Clan and The Kraang can launch: End of the world.**

As Hiccup and Karai awaken they notice they were in they were in the Shredder's lair. Hiccup: "Ah come on! Really? Dose this guy always lock people in cages?" Karai: "You'd be amazed." Then the Shredder and his generals and three Kraang droids walk in. Shredder: "Karai. I know you're angery with me. I lied about you real father. But I raised you and loved you as my own. And when Splinter and the Turtles are gone. Your life will begin anew." Hiccup: "You'd think she'll just forgive you after what you did to her mother?! What the Kraang did to her father?!" Shredder: "Scilence! You primitive savage! Once the Kraang mutate her back to normal I'll will be her father again." Karai: "First off: You'll never be my father. Second leave Hiccup out of this. He's nothing to you." Shredder: "Your wrong I have a score to settle with this Dragon riding brat!" Karai: "Don't call him a brat!" Rahzar: "What's you and your pipsqueak friend gonna do about it?" Hiccup hung his head in defeat. Shredder walks away and sits down on his throw. Then Kraang Prime is showing on the video screen. Kraang Prime: "One called Shredder, Have you captured the dragon rider know as Hiccup?" Shredder: "I have. Do you have the mutagen that will cure Karai?" Kraang Prime: "Indeed I have. Now begin the invastion called rising shadow! And the planet called Earth will be ours and they will kneel before both Kraang and the Foot Clan."

Meanwhile back in the sewers the dragon rider and turtles were hoping to find a way into Shredder's lair. This time it will heavily guarded and stuffed to the gills with Foot bots and Kraang droids. And they be waiting for them this time, Stoick was willing to go alone to save Hiccup. Stoick: "I can't just sit here waiting for Hiccup to be tortured by the those monsters!" Splinter: "Stoick, I understand you want your son back. But you need a cool head." Stoick took a deep breath and exhualed. Stoick: "Alright. Let's got my son will think of a plan on the way." So they loaded up on weapons Raph and Snotlout especially. They got heavy weapons and made armor out armored vehicles. The dragons were ready they ate a lot of fish for nourishment, and Toothless was ready to bring the Shredder down once and for all. Astrid had a picture of Hiccup and her in mordern day cloths knowing he's alive she'll fight everything that gets in her way.

Back the Foot Clan's lair the Shredder was givin the mutagin that will cure Karai. But unknown to them Hiccup was using a hairpin to break the lock. And in a minut or two he broke the lock to his cell and Karai's cell then they made their way to the exist but got split up but Kraang and Foot bots. Shredder hears the sound of gun shots and runs to the holding cells. Then Karai and Hiccup started running, they crept running till 24 Foot bot surrounded them Karai gives Hiccup a Katana so he could defend himself the two slice and dice a few heads cut off then they saw the large door closing. Karai: "Get out of here Hiccup now!" Hiccup: "I'll not leave any of my friends behind." Karai: "This ain't no time for your warrior's honor." Then Karai grabs Hiccup and tosses hime out of the building as the doors closes and Karai went back to fighting. Hiccup coudn't leave Karai behind then he sees a van and runs to it. Meanwhile Karai was duking it out with the Kraang and Foot bots till the Shredder walks in. Shredder: "Karai! I know you're anary. But I am sorry I lied to you. But I'm will to start all over." Karai: "You think I'm gonna fall for your lies?! I will have my 'real' families honor back. You made me into something I wasn't born to be." The Karai attacks the Shredder the fight lasted for three minutes till Shredder cut the Katana in half then kicks her. Shredder: "Karai, you're out numbered, and your weapon is broken surrender now! There is no other choice." But there is another choice that when Hiccup burst into the building in the van. Hiccup: "My lady?" Then Karai jumps in the van. Karai: "Come on let's go!" Hiccup started pressing every button in the van, Karai was confuse then started seeing Foot bots and Kraang getting colser. Karai: "You don't know how to drive?!" Hiccup: "No! I don't know how to drive! I was born before care were even thought of!" Karai: "You know what? Let's switch seats." So Hiccup and Karai moved from each other's seats. Hiccup: "Note to self: Learn how to drive." So Karai puts the van in revers and reverses out of the building then drives off out of Shredder's lair. Kraang 2: "Should we go after the ones called Hiccup and Karai?" Shredder: "No I'll handle this, tell Kraang Prime to prepare for the invastion. We have no time to wastes."

As Hiccup and Karai were driving away from the Foot Clan lair Hiccup was rolling down and up the window several times. Karai: "That's starting to get annoying." Hiccup: "Sorry about that, I'm still new to all of this." Karai: "Then how did you get this car to work?" Hiccup: "Donnie taught me how to do it and I learn how to work the basics of peddles and stealing wheel." Karai: "We're gonna need weapons. If we're going to fight against the Kraang and Foot Clan we need new weapons." So they stopped at a gun store. As they entered the store the gun owner aks them what they needed. Store owner: "What to you two need"? Karai: "We need a few weapons for self defense." Hiccup turn and sees a modern Crossbow with handle and tripple shooter. Hiccup: "Wow! Now that's a crossbow." Store owner: "Ho you like that?" Hiccup: "Yeah I'd like." Store owner: "You want it?" Hiccup: "Yes. How much dose it coast?" Store owner: "500 dolloars." Hiccup: "Ok." So Hiccup pays the store owner in 15 gold conies. Store owner: "Wow! You must be rich sir." Hiccup: "Eh... You can says that." So Hiccup and Karai stocked up on weapons from sub machine guns, and small fire arms, Hiccup uses the modern crossbow, and 50 arrows, and some knifes for good measure.

As Hiccup and Karai were drive Hiccup spotted the natural history museum and tell Karai to stop. "Karai stop the van!" So Karai stop the vehicle and they walk in the museum. As Hiccup walk in he notice a few things. "What's that?" Pointing to the dinosaurs. Karai: "They're called dinosaurs they existed long before human. Now let go look for what you wanted to find." Hiccup: "Quit right." As they walk Hiccup saw a knight's armor and sword. Then Hiccup uses metal foot to brake the glass. Karai: "Hiccup what are you doing?!" Hiccup: "I'm sorry but I'm more cofmfertabl with old school weapons and shields." So Hiccup takes both sword and shield and uses them. Then they left a sorry bring them back note. As Karai and Hiccup drove off they saw the turtle mobile. Toothless inside the vehicle was scratching at the door know that Hiccup was in the vehicle. Donnie: "What's wrong with Toothless?" Leatherhead: "I think he senses Hiccup." So Donnie turns the Turtle mobile around. Hiccup saw the Turtle mobile, Hiccup: "Karai stop! Stop this van now!" Karai stop and she look out the window and see the Turtle mobile and just in time becuase then portals started opening then everyone got out of the van and Turtle mobile. As everyone got out the Kraang started marching out. Karai opened the van's back doors and pulls out the weapons and gave the dragon riders and Ninja Turtles weapons Hiccup pulls out his crossbow and loads it up. Karai: "Are you ready Hiccup?" Hiccup: "I was born ready. What about you guys?" Snotlout: "Lock and load baby!" As he cocks his gun. The Kraang started firing the Shredder's Foot bots started using bows and arrows. The gang took cover Karai fired at the Kraang's head. Hiccup uses his crossbow on the first Kraang he shoots in the arms then head. Hiccup: "Just aim and fire." So everyone started using guns all but Stoick as he uses his sword. As a Foot bot engages Stoick the Foot bot had 4 arm they were an axe, mace, and two swords, Stoick uses his sword and dogese the Foot bot's attacks and the last on Stoick cuts the head off. Stoick: "Bah! I hate these things more then I hated dragons." Gobber: "(Whispers to turtles) If that were possible." The people New York Started running. Mikey: "Dudes this is getting out of hand!" Casey: "This worse then that techno dome thing two years ago, or the big invastion the atfter that." Fiahleg: "This happened before?!" Karai: "You have no idea." Then she went back to shooting. Then Hiccup picks up his sword and started slicing and cuting Kraang and Foot bot's alike. Stoick: "Hiccup I had a dream of something like this once but different but now it how I want it." Hiccup: "Thanks dad. Shredder emerges from the shadows. Shredder: "How touching. You'll wil now die happy as father and son." Stoick: "Bold words from a coward. A man who doesn't even fight his own battles unless they're equal to him. Well I have new for you: All warriors are equal on the battlefield. From the smallest and weakest Vikings that are stronger then they look. To the biggest warriors that are as tough as they look." Shredder: "Nice story. But there's one problem. The rules of war has changed over the centuries." So Stoick charges only to be blocked by Foot bots. Stoick: "Everyone scatter they can't hunt us all down! So Hiccup, Astrid, along with their Dragons and Karai when to and construction sight. As Donnie, Fishlegs, Leatherhead, and Meatlug what down an ally, Miky, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch gone up in the air to out fly the Kraang, Raph, Snotlout, and Hookfang gone down town, Stoick, Spinter, Gobber, and Thornado stud their ground Gobber picks up a Kraang gun and started using it. April, and Casey started to follow Donnie, Letherhead, Fishleg, and Meatlug."

Shredder: "After them! I'll deal with these three." So Stoick, Master Splinter, and Gobber were in battle positions as the Kraang and Foot bots chased after the teens, dragons and turtles they didn't know that they were walking into traps. Hiccup: "Ok split up again you two go that way me and Toothless go down this way." Astrid: "Understand but first. STORMFLY SPIKE SHOT!" Then Stormyfly shoot her spikes at five Foot bots, and they got hit. Toothless fires plasma blast at a Kraang that flew off and lands on five other Kraang. Hiccup is riding on Toothless till a Foot bot uses a bow and arrow and shoots Hiccup in the right shoulder and he falls off of Toothless and land in another construction sight Astrid turns and sees Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Hiccup responds: "Go guys I'll hold most of them now go!" So Karai jumps on Toothless and now learns how to fly, but it's a lttle difficult with the string with her foot isn't like a prosthetic foot and it ain't easy. As for Fishlegs and Donnie they had their troubles they ran into a dead end and the Kraang were ready to fire but they notice Meatlug wasn't with the. That is till Fishlegs whistled then Meatlug falls form the roof of a building and lands on the Kraang crushing most of them. The rest Meatlug uses her lava on them. There was the last one Casey uses his hockie sticks and April uses her physic powers to scramble his brains

Snotlout, Raph, and Hookfang were being cased by 15 Foot bots till Hookfang burned the Snotlout, and Raph jump off and cut three Foot bots heads off, two try to attack Hokfang only for him to light himself on fire and burn them all. As for Mikey, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch they stopped on a roof top and Barf spaces it with gas then the Foot bots dropprd in only for Beelch to ligh it up. As for Hiccup he's still fighting with 60 Foot bots and Kraang whlie Shredder and his generals watch from a roof top. Tiger Claw: "He fights with bravery." Then Hiccup kicks a Kraang droid down and the Kraang lost his weapons as Hiccup prepared the final blow he stopped. Kraang droid: "Why dose the once called Hiccup stopped before finishing Kraang?" Hiccup awnseres: "A Viking doesn't fight unarmed warriors there's no honor in it. They let their enemies fight which their weapons so either one of the will enter the gates of Valhalla." So the Kraang pick up his gun then started firing Hiccup till Hiccup uses his sword to cut the droid in half while the Kraang still had the gun in his hand. Tiger Claw: "He fights with Hornor." Shredder: "He's young, arrogant, over confident, and Foolish." Hiccup heard every word Shredder said. Hiccup: "I heard that Shredder! You're the fool so stop hiding behind your machines! Why don't you come down and face me like a man?" Shredder awnsers: "You're beneath me boy!" Hiccup got so angry he cut three Foot bots heads off, then slice a four arms Foot bot arms off, as the armless Foot bot look at his sides then Hiccup uses his shield to bash the robot.

Meanshile Leatherhead rejoins Splinter, Stoick, Gobber, and Thornado. Leathead: "My friends I lost track of the others while blocking 40 Kraang to insure their escape." Stoick: "I understand why you had to block them. But right now we need all the we can get!" As 14 more Kraang approch them Slash comes in. Splinter: "Slash? Where have you been?" Slash: "After the Foot bots attacked the base and you went to find Hiccup I stayed till more Kraang and Foot bots showd so I have drive them off. Till all chaos is breaking lose... Here we are. Alright we can disband with talking now let beat some Kraang and Foot Clan up." Gobber: "I like the way this guy thinks." So they all charged and bash through the Kraang and Foot bots even Stoick did a punch to the back.

Meanwhile Hiccup was still fighting the Kraang and Foot bots till he lost almost all of his energy the he falls to his knees, the Shedder walks to him. Shredder: "You ready to surrender to me now boy?" Hiccup panting: "I'm... Not... Going to... Surrender... To the likes... Of you!" The Shredder grabs Hiccup and throws him from wall to wall and trash pile. Hiccup tries to get up and tries and cut the Shredder until Tiger Claw blocks the attack then kicks Hiccup. As Hiccup charges again he doges every attack of Shredder's generals and Foot bots till he and Shredder cross blades. Hiccup: "You have no soul!" Shredder responds: "That is way I'm not weak like you and your bloodline!" Then Shredder kicks and punches Hiccup till he's on the ground unconscious the Shredder and his generals look at Hiccup and pucked him up to be dragged to building. As everyone else was fighting Stoick looked at the odds, and has everyone retreat. Stoick: "Everyone we must retreat!" Before they could go Stoick was stopped in his tracks by the site of Hiccup in Shredder's hand. Shredder: "Not so fast Stoick. if you want your son come and get him." Stoick started running to the building's top. As he reaches the top, and sees Shredder and his generals. Stoick: "If you harm my son..." Shredder: "(Interrupting) You'll do what?" Stoick angrily cluches his hand on his sword and charges Shredder and beating his generals in proses. As he get closer Shredder, the Shredder punches Stoick then kicks him. As Stoick tries to get up Shredder places his foot on Stoick's chest. Shredder: "You and your bloodline a weak, no wonder you were defeated so easily." Then Stoick kicks Shredder in the stomach as Shredder grip loses Hiccup, Stoick catches him and then runs to the stairs, as the Shredder and his generals regaind consciousnes all they could see is Stoick running while carring Hiccup. Rahzar: "Should we go after them Master?" Shredder: "No. They flee like cowards, so let them live like cowards for now. Pretty soon there be no where to hid in the city."

Pretty soon everyone rejoined together to leave the city. Leo: "Oh, my goodness what happen Hiccup?" Stoick didn't answer but just was silent, Toothless comes up and nudges Hiccup and places his snout on his hand. Stock even begin to cry. Splinter: "It's alright Stoick. We must leave the city, or there won't be any hope." Stoick gets up and whistles fro Thornado, the other dragon riders took flight. Snotlout: "I'll take care of Hiccup." Everyone was surprise especially Astrid. Raph: Why do you wanna take Hiccup? Snotlout awnsers: "Despite eveything I did to him in the past, like beating him in the thaw fest games sencts we were five years old. Or I disobeyed orders he still forgive me, after all. So it's the least I can do." So Snotlout took Hiccup from Stoick's arms and carries him like a wounded soldier, the Mounts him on Hookfang's back. As for the Turtles, the other mutants, Toothless, and their human friends they went to April's old hippster van. As they drove, and flew Karai ask April: "Where are we going now?" April: "We'll be going out of state. We'll be at my families old house, we use it as a secondary base now." As the dragon riders followed the van Shredder watches from a fare. Fishface: "Should we, send scouts to follow them?" Shredder: "No, if they want to retreat so let them, they're licking their wounds. But next time they return there will an army of both Kraang, and Foot bots waiting for them." And as the dragon riders fly away Snotlout look at Hiccup and feels anit like its his fault, and it might be.

**We'll know** **in the next chapter. So place your comments, request, ect... Thank you.**


	13. The rising shadow part 2

**Now many of you are wondering why this is Snotlout's fault. We'll see soon enough.**

As the dragon riders, ninja turtles, their human friends, and mutant friends. They flew and drove into their secondary base aka April's out of state family house where she spend most of her life there. After a day or two they reach their designation and the turtles, other mutants, Casey and April hopped out of the car as for the dragon riders they hopped off their dragons.

Gobber: "(Deep inhale and exhale) There's nothing better then home sweet home." As they enter the house Snotlout lays Hiccup on the couch. Snotlout: "I can't help but feel this is all my fault." Mikey: "Why? It's not like you stood by and watch as Hiccup getting beat up." As Snotlout rubbed his back neck and looked awkwardness on his face. The everyone looked at each other knowing he was going to explain. Donnie: "We're you about to tell us a story?"

As everyone was out side they begin to listen to Snotlout's story. Snotlout explaining: "It was during the invastion..." Flashback he and Hookfang were fighting against Foot bots, and Kraang. And he sees Hiccup fighting Kraang, and Foot bots. He and Hookfang tries to reach to help him but he can't becaues he dealing with 'his' Kraang and Foot bots. It's not he doesn't want to help he can't he's surrounded. He couldn't help Hiccup, all he could do is just fight his enemies and watch Hiccup get the crap beat out of him... "And that's why I feel like it's my fault. I could have saved him but I couldn't I just stood there and watch even though I could have done something." Karai: "It wasn't yor fault non of us could get to him even if we had destroyed to the foot bots and Kraang droids." Snotlout disagrees, with her and went back in the house along with Toothless to watch Hiccup as he slips into a coma.

Three weeks has past without any sign of Hiccup waking up. Everyone spend most of their time trainning April kept giving Snotlout and Toothless their breakfast, lunch, and dinner but they refuse to eat after a week till the heare Hiccup talking in his sleep and it's not what they hoped to hear. As they walk in they hear what Hiccup saying. Hiccup: "No dad please!" Stoick grabs Hiccup's hand says to him: "I'm here son! What is it? What's wrong?!" Hiccup: "Please don't hurt Toothless! He's my friend, my best friend I've ever had dad!" Stoick was confuse of what Hiccup said he responds: "Hiccup, I'm not gonna hurt Toothless!" Hiccup now shouting. "NO DAD PLEASE TOOTHLESS IS NOT DANGEROUS, HE JUST PROTECTING ME!" The gang was confused till Splinter walks to him and places his hand on Hiccup head and closes his eyes to find the problem. Master Splinter: "Ah... Here the problem. His mind has fallen to the side of fear and everything that was bad to him he reliving everything from birth to today. I must reach into his mind and save him from his fears."

Later that night Splinter was mediating in front of Hiccup with a few candles around him and Hiccup. So his mind merges with Hiccup's mind and when Splinter opens his eyes all he see is a dark void and a light where a small boy was sitting and crying. Splinter walks to the boy and see it 5 year old Hiccup. Splinter was shocked to him like this, Hiccup was so scared he tries to crawl away, until Splinter stopped him. "Hiccup wait! I'm a friend." The boy was a little scared till Splinter reached out his hand and shows Hiccup that he can be trusted, Hiccup reaches his hand out and follows Splinter. Hiccup: "What's going on? Where am I?" He asked then Splinter explain to Hiccup about everything that has happene to him Hiccup relives everything from losing his mother to a Stormcutter to being disowned by his father. And he fell to his knees and cries. Splinter sees the wounded soul and says to him. Master Splinter: "Your story my not poses a happy beginning, but that dose not make you who your are... It is the rest of your journey. Who you chose to be in this world." Then Hiccup relives everything good hin his life: From being born and the love of his parents, finding Toothless and freeing him, then at the cove his hand out and Toothless snout on it, seeing and remembering the stuff dragon toy his mother made from him when he was a baby, kissing Astrid on the lips, Snotlout being like actual friends, Ruffnut and Tuffnut helping him on Breakneck Bog, and the painting of him and his father on a shield and on the Great Hall's wall, and where Stoick smiles at him after coming out of his first coma. "So... Who are you Viking Prince?" Hiccup gets up and is his true age. Hiccup: "My name is Hiccup. I'm son of Stoick the vast, I'm the first Viking to tame and ride a dragon. And no one's ever gonna take that from me." Soon a bright light came up and Hiccup awoken From his coma. Everyone came to see Hiccup out of his coma. Astrid: "Hiccup thank the gods you're ok." Hiccup hugged her Spinter nod's his head knowing he did good. Snotlout walks up and says to Hiccup: "Hay Hiccup, me and Toothless been watching you while you were in your coma. And I'm sorry I had the chance to save you but I couldn't and I'll explain." So Snotlout explains everything and Hiccup forgives him non the less, then Hiccup started trainning after he got better, and learns how to fight the Shredder's generals and Karai teaches him everything she knows about the Foot Clan's weaknesses. Snotlout been helping Hiccup regain some of his strength by giving him way to act doing not thinking (That wouldn't be hard because Snotlout bearly has a idea.) so Hiccup jumps without thinking and for Leo he teaches him the ways of the sword. As for Mikey he teaches him and Toothless do crazy tricks with his flying abilities like do a few loopy de loops, and gaing their strength.

They have been trainning for three weeks basically a month, Gobber been feeding chickens, and collecting their eggs for porting, and hunt some deer, and other animal's for more food, April and Karai had their dis-agreements with the deer meat. But over the time Hiccup gain not much muscle but gain smarts, wisdom, stealth, and knowledge.

Over time Gobber and Donnie been making armor, weapons, ect... Snotlout: "Hiccup! How do you feel?" Hiccup: "I feel great. Good as new." Snotlout smiles then hits Hiccup in the shoulder like Astrid just not as hard. Then Toothless jumps on Hiccup and begins to lick him.

Over the period of time, they realized its time to take back New York. So they gathered up their weapons, armor, ect... And begin the drive/ride home. On the way Donnie made a transmitter that will tap in the Shredder's video screen. Hiccup on video screen: "Shredder if you are receiving this message then me, my friend, my father, the turtles, other mutants, April, Casey, and Karai are coming for you." Shredder was shocked seeing Hiccup. Shredder: "Impossible!" Hiccup on video screen: "I'll admit you and the Kraang have us out numbered. But we're not out matched. But remember your army are machines they don't poses any no loyaty, no spirit, your army are just tin cans. But we have our dragons! So we'll fight you to the last man, or mutant standing." As the video screen turns off Shredder fears That Hiccup and the turtles will win again. Shredder: "Contact Kraang Prime. Tell him we're going to have company..."

As the Kraang load them selfs with weapons Kraang Prime make an anointment. Kraang Prime: "The ones called the Turtles and Dragon riders are coming back to New York city. We must not allow them to humiliate both us and the Foot Clan when you see them. You will destroy on sight!" As the Kraang and Foot Clan had a thousand warriors waiting for the Turtles, Dragon Riders, other mutants, and their human friends but all they hear is the wind, and see nothing. Till all of sudden a van's light was seen from a mile away, as it got closer the Kraang started firing. They hit the vehicle till it flipped over and as it skimmed to the enemy the Foot bots open the side doors and it was empty. Then a loud skreach noise and then a blue plasma blast hits the vehicale and blew it up! As many got up they see three dragon riders (Snotlout and Hookfang, Stoick, Gobber and Thronado, and Fishlegs and Meatlug.) Snotlout: "Bombs away!" He said as he drops a gas tank with a bag of week old routen fruit, and vegetables on a five Kraang platoons and Boom! Most Kraang droids suits destroyed but the Kraang inside ran away. Three Foot bots heard another noise they turn around and see Tuffnut, and Ruffnut, on Barf, and Belch then Barf sprays gas on them then Belch lights the gas sending the Foot bots flying. Then Astrid yells to Stormfly. Astrid: "Stormfly spike launch!" Then Stormfly launches her spike at five Kraang and three Foot bots. As for the Turtles, other mutants and their human friends they attacked from the sky by dropping by jumping off Barf and Belch. As they attacked the enemy and started fighting.

Meanwhile Shredder, Kraang Prime, and their generals were waiting for their enemies to stike then they see another explosion then a divie bombing shrike was heard and coming out of the shadows they see Hiccup wearing both Viking and Samurai armor and a helmet with spikes on it (much like the one from how to train your dragon 2). Shredder: "Fire!" So the Kraang started firing at Hiccup and all he did was doged them, he didn't even flinch, they stopped firing and were in aww. Hiccup pulled out a Katana with his own upgrades it was covered in Monstrous Nightmare's saliva and he scratches the road floor and sparks up a fire on the sword. Then he lifts his helmet up and howls like a dragon, and Toothless jumps in beside him. "All Kraang droids, and Foot bots focus your attack on... On the Dragon Master, and his pet." So they started firing and they cept missing every shot. Hiccup and Toothless charge the Kraang and Foot bots as they charged coming up from the sides all the dragon riders, dragons, mutant, turtles, their human friends charge with them and attacked the Kraang and Foot bots and started beating them up. Snotloud grabs a Kraang droid's arm and started use it against the other Kraang and Foot bots he even shot to the head, then Raph shouts: "Snotlout, Casey! I could use some help here!" He shouted till Donnie, Fishlegs and Meatlug came in and help by tackling them and 'hitting' them. Then Tiger Claw was getting ready to fight till Shredder stops him. Shredder: "In chess the ponds go first." And they watch knowing their strategy and they see how they fight. That's why the ponds go first. Shredde said. So they send in their big gunned warriors only for the dragons, Letherhead, and Slash to beat them up, and blast them with fire. Kraang Prime: "One called Shredder. I do believe it's time to put your armor on. I'll take care of these savages!" As Kraang Prime revealed his weapons Hiccup and the other dragon riders hopped on their dragons and started firing at Kraang Prime. "You think Kraang can be defeated by mear Savages?" As they slowly, walk away as Kraang Prime steps closer and closer. "It was Kraang that found your planet millions of years ago. It was Kraang that used mutagin on the dinosaurs turning them into the creatures you call dragons. But that was one of our biggest mistakes, as they evolved their brains were larger then normal reptiles. And they becomes self aware, but the Night Fury was the bigges of our mistakes, they were more intelligent and adaptable then the other dragons. So we had to get rid of all the dragons but you humans did most of the work for us. Till you one called Hiccup ruined our plan but we kill the rest of the dragons before evolution taken it toll." Hiccup looks at Toothless knowing he and the other dragons are descendants of mutants. Hiccup: "We don't care what you done to the dinosaurs to turn them into dragons! We don't care what you did to make us, we'll never kneel to the likes of you!" Then Snotlout shoots fire on Kraang Prime's face and Meatlug uses Lava blast causing the left leg to melt forcing hime to trip. Then Gobber walks of Kraang's Prime's body and then he says. Kraang Prime: "Kraang is not afraid... Of you puny guns." Gobber responds: "This ain't one of our guns cupcake." Then aims at Kraang Prime's head and 'Fires' in Kraang Prime's face Passing him out.

As Shredder's generals charge Tiger Claw goes for Leo, Astrid, and Stormfly, Razar faces Mikey, Snotlout, and Hookfang, and Fishface faces Raph, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, and Belch, and finaly Kraang sub Prime faces the rest (Hiccup, Toothless, Splinter, Stoick, Thornado, Fishlegs, Meatlug and Gobber.) as Tiger Claw fights Leo, Astrid, Stormfly and they clashed blades and spikes Tiger Claw grabs Astrid by the neck. Tiger Claw: "What the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Then Stormfly breaths fire on Tiger Claw to save Astrid but he dogese. Tiger Claw then jumps up and reveals his machete till Stormfly launches her spikes at him sending him stuck to the wall. Astrid: "Well, well, looks like the dragon beats the cat." Tiger Claw growls to that respons. Leo: "What's the matter Tiger Claw? not so high and mighty?" As for Fishface who's dealing with the twins and their two headed dragon, he jumps and kicks Tuffnut in the head but Tuffnut justs laugh. Tuffnut: "Is that all you got? My 'sister' hits harder then that." Fishface: "Really? I doubt that." Then Ruffnut punches Fishface knocking out some teeth. As Fishface feels his jaw he feels some lost teeth then he looks up and sees Barf and Belch looking down at him, Fishface gets up only to have Barf grab him by the fin and Belch to grab his robotic legs and rip them off and toss him in the trash. Razar was fighting Mikey and Snotloud and Razar was losing then Razar jumps but lands on Hookfang by accident, that's when Hookfang lights up buring Razar's feet then Mikey and Snotlout jumps and punch him the face, gut, and back then Right upper cut sending him away. Mikey: "Booyakasha!" Snotlout: Snotlout, Snotlout! Oy, oy, oy! (I know many of you were waiting for Mikey to say that.) as for Hiccup, Toothless, Splinter, Stoick, Thornado, Fishlegs, Meatlug and Gobber were fighting Kraang sub Prime. Kraang sub Prime: "Ho, this is gonna be good cutting off the Haddock bloodline is all the sweeter!" Splinter: "I doubt that Kraang sub Prime. A family's bloodline will not be so easily braken." Then Stoick punches Kraang sub Prime and says to him: "Not so tough are we?" As Kraang sub Prime gets up Gobber uses ax hand to cut a gun arm then Toothless plasma blast Kraang sub Prime left side of his exoskeleton then Hiccup cuts off bot Kraang sub Prime's robot's arms and then real limbs. Hiccup: "Looks like Kraang sub Prime is Kraang sub lame." Mikey: "That awesome man! And a classic." As the gang got together to fight Shredder Stoick, Spinter, Gobber and Thornado stad behind to fight incoming, in fact a three Kraang came that's when Gobber uses his ax hand and says: I'm like a Viking ballerina, that cracks skulls and break teeth! He says as he spins around while cutting off Kraang droids heads. Then The two Vikings, rat, and dragon retreat to Chinatown, to lure them away from the others.

Meanwhile Hiccup, Toothless, and other find Shredder in his lair, they dont't see him then the Doors slam shut. Then they hear an evil laugh and know it's the Shredder as his voice echoes, he says: "Welcome my guest and Karai welcome home. Normally I wouldn't allow you to bring friends over. But this time I'll make an acceptance." Karai gets angry then Hiccup shouts: "Come out Shredder and die like a man!" Shredder responds: "Ho I will come out and 'Fight' like a man. But as for you Hiccup, you will die... Like a 'dog' that you are, and I will be dinning on turtle soop. And I may have dragon stakes, and dragon skinned boots, cape and other forms of clothing." Then Shredder makes his appearance with his new battle armor with built in mini-gun, a Katana and many other blades. So they all charge at the Shredder with their weapons.

As for Stoick, Splinter, Gobber, and Thronado who were engage with the Foot bots and Kraang droids. Gobber: "Take that!" He said firing a Kraang gun. "I'm a wicked warrior Viking!" He said continue fighting as for Stoick and Spilnter they were back to back fighting against Kraang and Foot bots alike. Then Thornado sonic screech five Kraang droids and then Gobber takes his helmet off and throws his helmet at a Kraang droid that was charging in front of him then pulles his belt off and swings it at a Foot bot, while his pants falls to his ankle (Becuase he's only have one foot and one pegleg.)

As for the other they were puting up a good fight but losing in the prosess, Hookfang tries to bite down till Shredder kicks Hookfang in the face, Leo and Raph both jump high, Mikey, and Donnie gose low but Shredder punches Leo and grabs Raph by the neck the stomps on Donnie's chest and kicks Mikey, Astrid battle cries while swining her axe for Shredders head till he pulles out his Katana and cuts the axe in half. Barf breath gas on him and Belch lights it sending the Shredder flying in to a wall but he bear ly felt anything. (Tough armor.) Then Hiccup jumps in the air with is flaming Katana, while Toothless charge to take the Shredder down only for Hiccuo to be grabbed by the prosthetic leg and used as a human bat (baseball bat) to hit Toothless and toss them to the wall. Then Casey, April, and Karai charge the Shredder, Karai turned into her snake form they were wining till Shredder broke Casey's hookie stick to be cut in half Karai kicked in the chest, and April thrown at Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotloud.

As for Stoick he was up against a Kraang and two came after the first one, (cut off one head, two more shall take its place, Hydra.) so he took the two down then four came after them more, and more kept coming ti'll Stoick lost what strength he had. As for Splinter he kept fighting till he was shot in the side then hit with the but of the gun, by a Kraang, Gobber and Thornado were so tired they were easy pickings so they surrender.

As for the others they couldn't beat Shredder, and as the Shredder walked to his concurred enemies and plants his foot on Toothless head and says to him: "Now beast, I'm your master." So they surrendered becuase they thought they were ready but the were wrong, and Hiccup comes up with idea.

Meanwhile as every Dragon, dragon rider, mutant, and their human friends were impression. Shredder looks at what's left of his and Kraang Prime's army they had enough to conquer both North and South America in three days but now they have enough to conquer three states and Mexico but they needed more soldier.

as for our heroes the smiled in their cells knowing that phase one was over phase two shall rise.


	14. The fall of evil and the rise of good

**I'm back baby and the Coyote is gonna give you a chapter you'll love.**

As Hiccup and his friends were in their cells they secretly been trainning by homing their skills and other senses and have been digging their way out into the sewers. As they dig their ways out but secretly taking turns by getting rid of the dirt by saying they have to go to the bathroom evey five hours.

Shredder was in his throne room thinking about yesterday, he thought the turtles, and other would have put up a bigger fight even with his armor. And they had taken half their army into ruble. They barely have enough for an army, and Kraang Prime is being treated for his wounds.

Meanwhile in the sewers the gang were training hard then usual the dragons started to adapt to the tactics of the Foot bot and Kraang droid.

Hiccup: "Ok everybody we've made our way into the Shredder's prison and crippled half of his army." Leo walks up and says: "Now we need to find a way to beat through that armor. We knew we can't beat him with our usual means so we need a new plan." So they dividcd a new plan. So they dividcd a plan that took nearly all night, then the dragon started to find ways to the Kraang base. As they sneak in they noitice that the Kraang were building something. They notice that they're making more mutagin only a lot stronger enought to turn anything the mutated person, object, or animale becomes mutated. So the camera attached to Toothless left ear and to Donnie's surprise it was worse then they thought.

Donnie explains the situation, Karai: "I think I have an idea, but I'm gonna need Astrid, April, and maybe Ruffnut. We'll sneak our way to the Kraang base." Snotlout, Casey, Raph, Tuffnut you'll be a distraction." They look at each other and they all responded: "That's our specialty." Hiccup, Leo, and Toothless will go after Shredders we'll come when you need us. They all nod until Gobber says: "What about us?" He said gesturing about him, Stoick, and Splinter. Karai: "That's where you come in for when we leave." As they dug their way through the floor Snotlout started to complain. Snotlout: "I've been digging of hours!" Hiccup: "We've only been digging for ten minutes." He argued But nothing was more surprising when Ruffnut hit a sewage pip and they found their way out, and as they walked their way throught the sewers till Astrid ran into a spider web turns out its from Spider-Bite. Spider-Bite: "What the heak are you people doing in my house?" Hiccup: "Am I'm the only one who's seeing a giant talking spider?" Snotlout says in fear in his tone: "No." Spider-Bite: "Ah great its the frog with new lizards and bunch of punks. What is that animal skin?" Hiccup: "Yeah. Allow me to introduce my self; I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Spider-bite was confuse then started laughing. Spider-Bit: "Hiccup the third? Man why would your parents call you that I wonder. Did you 'hiccuped' when you were born?" Hiccup responded: "No, It's Viking tradition to name the runt of the litter a hiccup." Spider-Bite: "So your Vikings or something?" Astrid: "Yeah, and if I was you I think about leaving or our dragins will baroque you." Spider-Bite see the dragons and runs away.

As the group continue their journey Tuffnut steps on a rat's tail then out of the shadows come the Rat King. Mikey: "Rat King?!" Tuffnut: "Rat King?" He dosent even look like a rat. Rat King: "No, but my physic abilities allow me to control rats at my will, all but Master Splinter. His will was stronger then I thought. And I've been watching you all even the new human and large lizards." Hiccup: "They're dragons." Rat King: "Impossible, dragons are a myth." Fishlegs: "That because I think some dragons are extinct or hiding." Rat King: "Even so though I'd doubt, you'll leave this sewer alive." Then a large number of rats came poring out the dragons breathed fire on the rats. Astrid: "But you're blind. How can you see?" Rat King: "My little rat friends are my eyes and ears. But mostly my eyes. But now why are you back in the sewers? Fleeing from the Kraang and Foot clan?" Karai: "Kinda, we're trying to reach the end of the sewers to set our plain into action. But if you're going to stop us you'd better have more then rats." She said as she pulls her sword out, and do did the others. Rat King: "I have no business with any of you. Maybe the turtles but latter after the Kraang and Foot Clan is over." Raph: "Why should we believe you?" Rat King: "If I wanted to fight you I would have to but for I'm hiding from the Kraang. You have any idea what those things can do to me? I'll be their lab rat and I'm a former scientist." Mikey: "He's got a point." Tuffnut: "Can't argue with logic like that." Rat King: "Leave me be and if I see any of you again. Well let's just say it won't be a happy ending." And as Rat King creep his way into the shadows and the rats made a wall.

Las the team continues the journey and reach the end and find a chimp with chance on his rist, and hooting. Tuffnut and Ruffnut: "Look a monkey!" They said together, then Donnie says: That's Dr. Teyler Rockwell. Turned into a chimp by the Rat King as a physician powered Ginny Pig. Tuffnut: "I've seen rodents before but a guy turn into a monkey for physic powers sounds stupid." Ruffnut add: "Even for us." Donnie: "Dr. Rockwell can you please help us?" Dr. Rockwell: "Yes Donnitrelo we must move quickly the rest are waiting." Toothless walks to the chimp doctor and smells him and speaks in dragon grunts. The chimp doctor understood some of the grunts and lead the team to another part of the city where some mutants are hiding. As they emerge from the sewer system they see a number of mutants: Snakeweed, Squrreloid (look like a squrrel and a Xenomorph from aliens combind) Piton Pete and the frogs. Napoleon Bonafrog: "Hay Mikey. who's your new friends?" Mikey: "This is Karai my sister. And our new friends Hiccup and his dragon Toothless, Astrid and her dragon Stormfly, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch their dragon, Fishlegs and Meatlug, and finaly for now Snotlout and Hookfang." Napoleon Bonafrog: "Really dragons?" Piton Pete: "Amazing I thought they were only a myth." The frog King: "We heard tales from dragon by our grandfathers who leard it from their grandfathers and so on and so on. They were awesome creatures they could fly or breath fire and many thing that put other animals to shame." Napoleon Bonafrog: "He's right many of our ancestors seen these creatures but like species many fell into myth." Tuffnut: "Ok, we have talking frogs, a giant plant, a chimp doctor, and squirrels that look ugly and a bird guy? We're doomed." Hiccup: "No way. We have our army. We're gonna fight modern day steel and alien weaponry with old school fighting. Let's make some weapons."

As the mutatns were out fitted with light but strong armor Hiccup makes a speech. "To many of you who don't know me, my name is Hiccup. I know great name but think this before jumping. Now at one time I was like many of you, and outcast, different, weakling, and freak. That's what I was till I met Toothless and he gave me my purpose. I try do be a Viking like my father but I can be Viking my way dragon riding, samurai like warrior or even ninja I was willing to prove to my father that I can be the chief he wanted me to be. And I ask this out of all of you; Will you follow me? for the first and last time?" Everyone didn't awnser with words they nodded as an awnser becuase action speaks louder then words. As the warrior prepaird for war. Now from here on out, we're all entering uncharted territory. As they gathered what warriors they could find even a news reporter saw what's going on, he and his camra guy follows the charging army. Reporter: "Follow me lets see why these kids and mutants and those lizards are going."

As Shredder was thinking why did the dragon riders and ninja turtles surrender so easily till he finally got it. Shredder: "Razor, Fishface, Tiger Claw, and Stockman. I want you to prepare for war! And contact the Kraang tell them to prepare for war as well. Send in what soldiers we have left." Then a huge bagging noise was heard after the general left. Stoick, Gobber, Splinter, and Thornado. Stoick: "I see you've seen the generals and now send the rest of your troops to fight my son and his new found army." Shredder: "What new found army? "Master Splinter: "There are many people, and mutants who's lives you and the Kraang destroyed. And they want their freedom back!" Shredder: "Then let them come and take it back. After I'm done with you all. I'll be after your sons and duaghter. And soon I will be dining on Turtles soup and dragon meat. The Kraang found a way to remove sertan memories from Kirai and when she forgets who her real father is I'll be her father again." Master Splinter: "You are not her father not now not ever!" Stoick: "That's right! You stolen her from him when he was trapped you coward." As all five of them charged Stoick, Splinter, Gobber, and Thornado jumps in the air and Shredder opens his blades for battle. They crossed blades.

Meanwhile in the city the what left of the Kraang and Foot bots army with Tiger Claw, Razor, Fish face, and Kraang sub Prime in front of the army. As they see an army of frogs, squirreloids with four turtles, a giant plant, a hockey player, two girls, and six dragon riders and five dragons, and a human bird. Razor: "(Snickering) What is that suppos to be an army?" Tiger Claw: "That will make it even more fun to fight." As all generals and leaders of both armies walk to one another to discuse the battle out come. Razor: "I've seen you've brought an army of freaks, hahahaha. This will be fun to see you all beg for mercy." Hiccup: "The only ones who will be begging for mercy is you and the Kranng when we're done with you." Kraang sub Prime: "Now here's a better chose. If you fight then all will die. If you surrender, then you'll be our test subjects." Hiccup: "We will fight and Kraang Prime and Shredder will fall." As they leaders disbuster Tiger Claw stops. And so dose Astrid, Karai, and April. Tiger Claw: "You be careful you three. Little girls get hurt in these battles." Astrid: "Bring it kitty." As all return to their armies they sharpen their weapons for battle. Hiccup: "Charge!" Then the mutant army charges, so dose the Foot and Kraang army charges. The frogs jumped on the Kraang and Foot bots stabbing them with their spears, Snake weed uses his weed limbs to grab five Kraang driods and toss them to ten foot bots, and Piton Pete sees a pice of bread and gose crazy on the Kraang. Leatherhead, and Slash were fighting twenty Kraangs and Foot bots. Hiccup was using his flaming Katana on Kraang sub Prime while he was using his robitic arm to block it. Kraang sub Prime: "Dang Hiccup, you're stronger then you look!" Hiccup: "I eat a lot of red meat." Kraang sub Prime: "I'm surprise you haven't gain a single pound." As Astrid cuts a Kraang droids head off and punches the Kraang inside the robot suit, Karai and April were tag team fighting. Casy and Donnie we using each other's staff and hockey stick to fight as one. And Mikey, Raph, and Leo we kicking butt. Toothless and the other dragon breathed fire on the army melting the Kraang droid armor. Dr. Rockwell used his physic powers by using the Kraang droid body parts and throws it at the other Kraang.

Meanwhile things in the Shredder's lair Stoick and Splinter were winning not so much for Gobber and Thornado though. Stoick: "He's too for Gobber or Thornado." Splinter: "Indeed I'll give you means to get them out." Shredder: "Homato its been a long while we've battle is just us." Splinter: "Oroku, Leave my sons and daughter and their friends out of our battles. This between you and me." Stoick: "And me." Splinter: "Where's Gobber and Thornado?" Stoick: "They're safe and besides two warriors are better then one coward." Splinter: "Indeed. So let's send the Shredder a punishment he'll never forget." Stoick: "You read my mind." So all three charged and blades clashed.

Astrid, Karai, and April cought up with one another then Tiger Claw makes his appearance, Three girls vs a tiger with weapons this will be instrasting. All four charge at eatch other Karai on top, April down low, and Astrid in the middle. Tiger Claw blocks Karai's attack but she smirks Tiger Claw was confuse till he's hit between the legs by April he turns and see Astrid with a hammer and ax, she uses the hammer on the mutant tiger's face swnding some teeth falling out and the ax to slice he weapons all but blade weapons in half. Tiger Claw then whips out his mavhete and charges till Sotrmfly grabs him by the sholders and lifts him up in the air and flys to the river.

Raph: "This is easier then I thought. I mean we have an army to even the odds." He said as he slices a Foot bot in half from the waist. Donnie: "This what you'd expect from an army." Mikey: "With help from friends we've made in the forest." Then a rumbling noise was heard and an arrow hits a Kraang bot in the head, the turtles turn around and see Big Foot (who's a female) and the Finger (a guy who hunted Big foot till he found out Big foot is a girl, second and he has smaller finger next to his pinky finger on his right hand I know gross. And he has a shrunken head of is mother and dose her voice I know weird.) The finger: "If any one's gonna be putting alien squids on his wall its me. 'The Finger'!" He says as he keeps firing arrows at the Kraang. Then Big foot grabs a Kraang drone and throws him at five Foot bots.

Shredder was fighting Stoick and master Splinter and was barely winning till Stoick punches his helmet off. Stoick: "Uhh, I thought a lot Berserkers were ugly." The Shredder charges his blades only to have them broken by a hammer Stoick got from a store.

As the battle continue the Kraang and Foot bots reatred, even the generals all but Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw: "Ah, cowards! Come back and fight! Fight! You miserable cowards." Then he turns and sees a army of the turtles, dragon riders, their human friends, big foot, The Finger, frogs, squrreloids, Snake weed, a sparrow wizard and Karai. Hiccup: "We offer you a chance of surrender and will promise you anisty." Tiger Claw: "I'll fight to my last breath, I don't need an army of weaklings!" He says as he pulls out his machete till it was melted by Stormfly. Astrid smirks till Tiger Claw jumps in the air but was stopped by Leo, and Karai. Leo: "Not so tough anymore."

The Shredder was beaten then both by Splinter, and Stoick. Stoick: "It's over Shredder. Surrender and will show you mercy." Shredder: "The Foot Clan especially descendants of the greatest samurai ever to have lived don't surrender... WE CONQUER!" So in retaliation he tries to slash and cut but misses then kicks Stoick, and jumps and punches Splinter.

As the dust settles a News reporter and his camera man recorded the whole battle. The New Reporter: "That was amazing! I mean the frogs, and turtles were like (Slinshing, and stabbing sound effects.) and the teens and their giant wings lizards just breathed fire and BIG FOOT jumps in! I'm gonna be famous for this story. I can see me now." Leo: "Sir I understand you wanting to be famous and all. But me and my brother. We need to stay hidden." New reporter: "Are you kidding this is gold it will be worth millions." Tuffnut: "Gold?" He says a he rushes to the camra guys steals his camra and sees the tape. News reporter: "Be careful with that!" Tuffnut: "This doesn't look gold to me." Then he throws it to Belch who chews and spits it out. The Reporter: "No! There goes my fame, my glory." He says as he sobs, then Hiccup walks to him and apologizes. Hiccup: "I'm sorry for Tuffnut's action but if makes you feel good will take pictures of us." The News reporter: "I guess that's good enough." Then the whole gang got in a group their picture was taken.

As the whole TMNT and HTTYD group went to the Kraang and Shredder's lares. Hiccup finds his father, Splinter, Gobver, hanging from the wall of the Kraang base and the Shredder steps out of the shadows. Shredder: "So you have return for your fathers." Hiccup: "Shredder we end this once and for all!" Then an army of Kraang and Foot bots surrounded them. Razor: "Your orders master?" Shredder: "Defeat them, show them no mercy beat them all like the beast they are!" Then all Warriors on both sides charge at one another. Big foot went to Stoick, Gobber, Splinter, and Thonadow and freed them and give them weapons. As they continued their fight Hiccup, and Toothless charged against Shredder. Shredder: "So you think you're ready to fight me boy?" Hiccup didn't awnser he charged riding on Toothless with his flaming Katana. As the blades crossed till they were over a huge tub of Mutagen.

Leo: "Raph I cound you use some help!" Raph: "I'm a lilttle busy at them moment!" Then Stoick, and Splinter attacked the two Kraang droids Leo and Raph were fighting. Mikey: "Booyakasha!" He yells numb chucking three foot bots, As the Hiccup's friends and dragons were busy winning. As Hiccup and Toothless we fight the Shredder kicks Hiccup into the mutagen. As everyone watch as Hiccup falls in the mutagen and emerges as a humanoid Night Fury.

Everyone saw in horror especially Stoick and Toothless. Stoick: "Hiccup? What have you done to my son?!" Shredder: "I pushed him in the mutagen but apperently beeing with the Night Fury so long some DNA rubbed of him. And so now it will be a challenge." So they continue the fight and Hiccup was winning till Shredder kicks him again in the face and as Hiccup flys through the air unable to use his wing becuase he never had any before shredder picks up a Kraang gun set on kill and fires at Hiccups chest. Hiccup eyes widen as he falls in the second tube of mutagen. Everyone was shocked as he falls in the mutagen especally Stoick and Toothless Shredder evily smirk under his mask, Toothless came to his senses and Attacked Shredder without mercy even head butted him and just when he was about to breath fire, Shredder kicks Toothless off and sending him hanging on the brige hanging over the mutagen. "Prepare to join your dragon master at the gates of Valhalla!" He said as he raises his wrist blades then something happen he didn't see coming. Hiccup: (Shouting) "Shredder!" After hearing that the Shredder turns and is stab by a Katana in his left side (not a lithely blow) he gasp for life in the bleeding pain and sees Hiccup and his wounds healing. Everyone was shocked seeing Hiccup alive. "You took Splinter's family once."You will never rob anyone of anything every again!" As Shreddee raises his wrist blades he falls to his knees and pases out from the blood lose. And Hiccup helps Toothless up. Come on bud. I'd got you. Toothless grabs Hiccup's hand and Hiccup pulls him up.

As the two friends walk to where the others are they are releaved he's alive. Mikey: "Dude that's was awesome!" Raph: "Wow you should have seen you're self." Hiccup: "But there's one thing I don't understand. How am I alive?" Donnie: "My guess is the mutagen that you fell into. Must have healing abilities." Hiccup: "To bad it couldn't heal my foot." Karai: "Mybe becuase its been to long your bones, mucsels, and skin they couldn't be healed." Raph: "At least think of the lost foot as a battle scare, something to tell your grand children." Hiccup: "Yeah I guess, not only that but I have this. He pull something out of his pocket and it's an acorn." Karai: "Why would you take an acorn?" Hiccup: "I'll take it back to Berk and grow it. And when it's a fully grown tree or close enough grown I'll look at it and I will remember. Remember, everything that happen the good the bad. And me my friends and family got to see the future. But I don't think I like this form. Don't get, me wrong but I rather be what I was born as." Donnie: "I got some anti-Mutagen back at the lair. I'll have back to normal before you know it."

Back at the Turtales lair Donnie bring Hiccup some anti-mutagin and Hiccup os confused. Hiccup: "So do I drink it or...?" Donnie: "No just pore it on you and you'll be back to normal." So Hiccup pores it on him and slowly changes back into a human. Stoick: "Hiccup!" He said as he rushes and hugs his son tightly. Hiccup: "Um dad, dad. I can't breath." Stoick: "Oh sorry, sorry!" As Stoick lets go of his son Raph come in. Raph: "Hay Hiccup can I ask? Why didn't you keep the dragon power?" Hiccup awnsers: "Because I would rather fly with Toothles and I wouldn't have it anyother way."

As the dragon rider prepared to go home along with a few keep sakes. For Fishlegs, a I ❤️ NY T-shirt, Rufnut and Tuffnut a snow globe, Snotlout a mirror he got at a pond shop, Gobber a slage-hammer, Hiccup an acorn, Stoick he got a picture of him and his son at the Statue of Liberty, and Astrid the Chinese shirt from the Chinese New Year chapter. As they said their fare wells Mikey gives Hiccup a pizza to go. Hiccup was the last to go through the portal as he turns to the turtles and the rat and other he walks through the portal and they're back at Berk and it's the same as they left it, they went out side and nothing looks like it change. Ruffnut: "So what just happen?" Hiccup: "I think when left we come back nothing's changed." Tuffnut: "Well let's go and have fun don't let the future people have all the fun." So everyone got on their dragons and fly. Hiccup speech: "No one knows what the future holds it can be good or bad, bright or dark. People come and people go, but the memories of our selfs of what we did and it's up to us to make a future, we leave the next generation know what we did with our lives."

Back in New York the turles, Spilnter, April, Casey, Karai and their friends went to the library to find anything in Norse mythology. Mikey: "I've got it!" He yells and everyone shushes him. (Whisper) "Sorry." So they looked through pages to the b's and find Berk. And see the diacritics of Berk once had a mythical battle between Vikings and dragons till they turn the page and see a drawn picture of Hiccup, his father, friends and dragons on it. April: "The gang got to get in the history books after all." Leo: "I guess and we've got something to remeber them by both this book and the book of dragons." The end.

**Sorry it took me a while but ay worth it right and this is the last chapter.**


End file.
